The Consequences of Time Travel
by FontGirl
Summary: Another Marauders Era story, this one is about what might happen if James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily time traveled back when they were students at Hogwarts, to Harry's time. Keep tuned, because twists will abound.
1. Warnings and Restrictions

Disclaimer: All of the HP characters as well as the HP universe are of course the property of J.K. Rowling. All rights are hers, I am merely a fan who is intrigued by the lives of the infamous Marauders. So, without further ado, may I present...

**The Consequences of Time Travel**

_Hogwarts, c. early 1977_

"What's that?" Sirius Black asked, slipping out from under James' invisibility cloak. "Oh, it's a book. Of course it would be, why else would Lily have it?"

"Shut up, Sirius." Lily Evans retorted, though playfully, glancing up from the huge, old, dusty tome in her hands.

The rest of the invisibility cloak was flung back, revealing Miranda Leone, Lily's best friend, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. James folded the cloak neatly and put it in his pocket.

"So this is what you skipped out on our little two-thirty a.m. mischief round for?" James teased.

"Yep." Lily replied simply, brushing a lock of long, red hair out of her face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" James challenged.

"Couldn't I say the same to you four? As you just stated, it's past two-thirty in the morning."

"Point taken."

"I thought so."

"So, Lil, where'd you get this one from?" James asked, nodding his head towards the book.

"The restricted section of the library." Lily replied.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Asked Professor Flitwick. I told him I wanted to do more research on obscure charms, and he was more than happy to write me a note." Lily beamed. "It's actually quite fascinating, filled with charms about—"

"Yeah, yeah, we all get it, it's a great book with lots of great charm info to bore us all with." Sirius interrupted, flopping into a chair across the table from Lily and giving an over-exaggerated sigh. "C'mon Lil, it's way too early for us to go to sleep, which is precisely what will happen when you go on at length about loads of utterly boring and hardly useful charms."

Lily glared at him. "Actually, Sirius, this book is about charms that are definitively not "utterly boring or hardly useful." Most of the charms contained here are now illegal, or at least severely restricted, which can result in a sen—"

"Illegal? Well, why'd didn't you say so!" Sirius snatched the book from her hands. "Let me see!"

"Sirius! Don't ruin it! It's quite old!" Lily chided, making a grab for the book and missing.

Sirius ignored her and flipped to its table of contents. He read down the list, when suddenly his eyes bugged. "Lily! Guys, look!" He cried out, a smile splitting his face.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus asked, leaning forward curiously.

"There's a spell here to go into the future!" Sirius answered, his voice breathy with excitement.

"No way! Really?" Miranda asked, eyes widening.

"We should cast it." James said simply. "Or rather, Lily should cast it, being the best here at Charms."

"No! Oh no! Time traveling is very dangerous, and it's illegal!" Lily protested.

"Not if you don't get caught." Sirius stated. "Come on Lil, don't you want to see what Hogwarts is like here in ten or twenty years? See if any of us have any kids going here?"

"Come on, Lil, it'll be so cool!" Miranda spoke up.

"Remus, help here?" Lily appealed. "A voice of reason and sanity, please?"

Remus shrugged, giving her a wry grin. "Don't look at me…it's not like I have control over them. And anyway…it might be kinda fun, don't you think?"

"Fun?" Lily exclaimed, her voice rising an octave. "_Fun_?"

"Yeah, I believe that's what he said." James said calmly.

"No, you four don't understand…this isn't some kind of lark. This is dangerous…this is meddling with time! There are consequences!"

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Only if we do something stupid."

"Oh, yes, _only if we do something stupid_." Lily mimicked him. "Sirius, attempting time travel is doing something extremely, incredibly stupid!"

"Aw, Lil, chill out. It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? We could be caught, we could get an Azkaban sentence!"

"But how likely is that to actually happen?"

"Well I don't have the figures off the top of my head, but I'm sure they're high—"

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wondered about the future?" James questioned her smoothly. "Haven't you ever been curious? And now, we have the ability to do the unthinakable…"

Lily looked at her four best friends, who were looking back at her eagerly. Sirius waved the book tantalizingly in front of her face. Lily bit her lip, and glared at him, but reached for the book.

"I have no willpower." Lily muttered, defeated and forlorn. "This is peer pressure, y'know."

"We're not asking you to take drugs Lil, we're asking you to cast a simple spell." Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

"It's not exactly a simple spell." Lily contradicted. She looked over the pages with the spell on it, worriedly. "It's not simple at all…it's like the exact opposite of simple.

"Fine then it's a complex spell. Come on Lily, please?"

"Please?" James, Remus, and Miranda begged.

"Take a chance for just this once. Be a risk taker. You know you want to." James pressed, convincingly.

Lily shook her head with disgust, but reluctantly she agreed. "Only if I read all of the warning first. _All of them._"

"But Lily, that's like 20 pages of warning and restrictions!" Sirius protested.

"Um, it looks more like 36 pages…" Miranda interjected, glancing down at table of contents as well.

"Only after I have read _all of them_." Lily repeated, her voice firm, her gaze set.

"But it's gonna take forever…" Sirius moaned glumly.

"We'll do it as soon as I read the warnings for it." Lily repeated a third time, flatly, and even Sirius knew that she meant it and did not try and dissuade her.

She read for a several minutes, and everyone was absolutely silent as she did so. Well, everyone except for Sirius who sat down at the table, arms crossed, and gave an unbearable sigh of boredom at regular intervals. After maybe a half hour had elapsed, Lily looked up.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly.

"OK, I'm done. You are aware that this is very risky, and we could get put in Azkaban if while we're in the future, we change the past…or what will be the past." Lily frowned, trying to figure the tense out.

"Unless we change something for the better." James put in.

"No! You don't know the effect of your actions. By changing something to what we think might be better, we could make things worse. We're not changing anything!"

"You worry too much." Sirius commented.

"I think time travel warrants a bit of worrying." Lily replied. "What year are we going to?"

"Whenever it would be likely that any Marauder children are attending." James replied.

"And what would that be?"

Remus sat quiet for a moment, calculating in his head. "Um, how about 18 or 19? That seems logical. Seems like enough of a leeway."

James nodded. "As good a guess as any. Let's go with 19."

Lily took a deep breath. "OK, then, I guess we're ready. Everyone take out your wand and hold it out in front of you, touching the tips of everyone else's wands. Got that?"

"Yeah." Came the reply from James, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda as they did what she told them.

"Wait, I have two questions." Miranda piped up.

"What?" Lily asked.

"First: how do we get back to now after the spell is cast? Second: at what time will we arrive there?"

Lily consulted the book. "I just have to recite the incantation again for us to get back, and we'll arrive in the Hogwarts of the future at the exact time it is now…"

"Three-thirty-two." James filled in, looking at his watch.

"Thanks, James." Lily responded. "So we'll arrive there at three-thirty and we'll arrive there in the exact place we're in now, Gryffindor common room. Ready?"

"Ready." James, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda chorused.

"And you're sure that you all understand how dangerous this is?"

"Yeah, we got it, very dangerous, highly illegal, don't change anything, we could all get sentences in Azkaban, now let's go already!" Sirius urged her.

"OK then." Lily replied, and read the spell aloud.

A blue flash of light burst from their wands and their vision seemed to blur and shimmer, like if you were looking into intense heat. They all felt a jerk at their navels, like you do when using a portkey. Just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. There was another flash of blue, and all five of them were pushed backwards, onto the floor. Sirius was the first to get up.

"Weird. It looks exactly the same." Sirius announced as he looked around at Gryffindor common room, where nothing seemed to have changed at all.

An unfamiliar voice brought him back to his senses. "What just happened?"


	2. Of Death and Madness

Sirius looked to the right and found the source of the voice, a rather scrawny teenaged boy with unkempt black hair. The boy's face lit up when he saw Sirius; the kid practically jumped out of his seat, almost knocking it to the floor, in his rush to run over to Sirius. The boy threw his arms around Sirius' waist in a tight hug. Sirius was startled by this burst of sudden affection from anyone, let alone a stranger.

"SIRIUS! I knew you'd come back!"

_Apparently this kid knows me_, Sirius thought to himself, completely caught off-guard.

As quickly as he had run over, the boy stopped hugging him in a flash and drew back. "How'd you get out of the veil? What are you doing here, Sirius?" The boy asked, his tone reproving. "How did you get here, especially in the middle of the night and all?"

"Um—what? Veil—?"

"I knew you were OK! I just knew it!"

"Uh, I—"

"Why didn't you contact me? You let me be miserable all summer! You didn't tell me where you were or if you were or OK or that you were coming!" The boy admonished in a rush. "Why didn't you tell me Sirius?"

Sirius was confused; not only did this boy seemed to know him, and quite well, but he was peppering Sirius with a mixture of so many questions and reproaches that it made Sirius' head swim. He felt as if he had just been thrust into a play where everyone knew what was going on except him, yet he was expected to know and recite back lines he didn't know he had. Sirius' head began to hurt.

"Who are y—" Sirius began, but stopped mid-sentence, mouth dropping open in shock. He gasped, as he saw the boy clearly in the only light in Gryffindor common room, coming from a small table lamp. The boy was observing him with brilliant green eyes sparkling from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Sirius knew those eyes…and he knew that hair!

"Hey!" He announced to James, Lily, Remus, and Miranda, who he heard getting up from the floor where they'd fallen. "Get a load of this! It's like a mini-Prongs!"

They boy detached himself from Sirius and looked at Sirius peculiarly. "You look different somehow…." He frowned, affixing Sirius with an all-too-familiar piercing stare. "You look younger…" The boy let out a loud yelp as he saw James, Lily, Remus, and Miranda getting to their feet behind Sirius. They were shrouded in shadow, and probably did look mighty freaky, Sirius would have wagered.

"What're you talking about Pads?" James asked, stepping forward, into the light from the lamp, and peering curiously at Harry. "Whoa." James felt a sudden chill wash over him as he gleaned a look of what was appeared to be his mirror image, only a few inches shorter.

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, while tears glistened in his eyes. "Prongs…" He whispered, drawing away, a look of fear edging into his brilliant green eyes. "No…this is…I must be…no…" He muttered to himself, his color fading completely from his face.

"Hey, kid, you OK?" Sirius asked, concernedly, stepping closer, only to have the kid flinch and draw back even more.

"Oh, is it your kid, James?" Lily asked, coming forward into the light as well. "How cool!"

The boy let out another yelp. "Dad? Mum?"

James and Lily exchanged a very confused look.

"Dad?" James echoed.

"Mum?" Lily asked at the same time.

"Oh, no…I must be going mad…"

"That makes two of us." James muttered, gaping at the boy.

"Are you sure you're OK, kid?" Sirius asked.

The boy had clasped his hands to his face and was shaking his head from side to side, fear evident in ever aspect of his face. "How is this possible? They're all…and I'm seeing…I am going mad!"

"Whoa, calm down, no one's going mad." Sirius interjected. "At least not yet…"

"You sure about that, Pads?" James commented, shaking his head in much the same disbelieving gesture as the boy.

"I'm feeling pretty out-of-it myself…" Lily stated, her voice barely more than a hushed whisper.

"NO ONE IS GOING MAD!" Sirius roared. "OK? Just…just calm down!" Sirius added, his voice quavering.

"But I'm seeing…I can't be seeing…I must be...oh no! Am I dead?"

"Lily, please help! I can't be the voice of reason here."

"But I—I don't know what to say…" She replied softly, looking unsteady on her feet.

"Well, you look pretty alive to me." Sirius haltingly responded to the boy, coming over to put a calming arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, he does." Remus added kindly, coming right up next to him. "Appears to be breathing and corporeal…so I too would wager that you're probably not dead."

The boy jumped and gaped at Remus for a full minute before he fell into a dead faint. His body and brain, suddenly assaulted by an overload of stimuli in the form of three people he had known to be dead, and the entrance of another who could not possibly be standing in front of him on a night of the full moon. Not being able to handle so much of a stress to his system in a span of only a few minutes, his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	3. Brain Damage

Voices began to slowly filter into Harry Potter's hazy mind.

"Oh! Is he OK?"

"Whoa, he hit his head _really_ hard. I bet he's gonna have brain damage or something…"

"Shut up, Sirius, that's not helping!"

"Is he really yours, Prongs?"

"How should I know?"

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes as a splitting pain erupted in his skull. He awoke to find five people standing over him with varying degrees of worry and confusion on their faces, three of whom Harry knew to be dead, one of whom he knew could not possibly be standing there in human form, and one of whom he did not recognize at all. The first thing his eyes truly focused on was his recently deceased godfather leaning close over him, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, you're alive!" Sirius exclaimed brightly, offering Harry a hand up, pulling him up off of the floor. "Do you have any brain damage?"

"Sirius!" Lily chided, slapping him.

Harry blinked at him. "Er…I don't know yet."

"Should I ask again in a few minutes?"

Harry was utterly confused. "Uh, maybe?"

"Will do!"

Off of Harry's confused expression, James informed him, "Don't worry, he's always like that."

"He's probably the one with brain damage." Added a girl Harry did not recognize, with long brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon. She looked at him anxiously. "You sure you're OK?"

"Physically, yes." Harry responded dryly. "Mentally though…"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Lily beat him to the punch. "Sirius if you bring up 'brain damage' one more time I will hex you _so bad_."

"Hex me how?" Sirius challenged, stepping into her personal space, attempting to intimidate her with his much taller frame.

Lily seemingly unperturbed by his physical presence simply crossed her arms and fixed him with a steady glare. Sirius looked her straight in the face and Harry watched as all of a sudden his stormy grey eyes became glassy and his mouth went slack. Harry was shocked to see that no one else seemed to find this odd. A second later, Sirius gasped and jumped back a pace.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Which was it Pads? Bat Bogey Hex?" James asked offhandedly.

Sirius nodded, shooting Lily a glare. "You're evil."

Lily laughed and gave Sirius the sweetest smile she could. "Aw, Siri, thanks so much for the compliment."

"I swear, kid," Sirius abruptly turned towards Harry, who gazed up at him startled at the sudden address. "Pure evil, that girl. Voldemort should be recruiting her any day now."

"Actually, I believe that would be _evil genius_, Siri, not just 'evil'."

"I would vote that you fall under both categories."

"Well at least—"

"Yes, yes, we all get it, Sirius and Lily are bickering, bicker, bicker, bicker, argue, argue, argue." Remus cut in, rolling his eyes to the ceiling; he had had enough. "That about sum it up? Get your daily doses of bile spat at each other? Because I would imagine that _time traveling_ would take prominence over daily petty squabbles."

Every person in the room turned to gape at Remus; Remus rarely, if ever, lost his cool.

Sirius, as usual, was the first person to break the stunned silence. "Whoa, Moony, calm down. We're just trying to…lighten the situation a bit. We're all pretty freaked out."

"Um," Harry said uncomfortably, causing all heads to swivel in his direction, and he blushed at the sudden attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, did you just mention 'time traveling'." Harry asked.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Well, _yeah_, where have you been?"

"So you're not ghosts?"

Sirius glanced down at his hands, somehow feeling that was actually a valid question. "I don't look transparent…"

"At least not more transparent then you usually do, Casper." James snickered.

"Hey now, not all of us have Qudditch practice five times a week! We can't all get our skins to a healthy glow."

Harry, however, was not done with his line of inquiry. "So what you're saying is that you're _real_ _people_?"

James was now staring at him as if he thought Harry might indeed have suffered some brain damage from the fall. "Well, yeah, last time I checked, I was. Last time any of us checked we were."

"Are you sure you're alright?" The girl Harry did not recognize asked again, creasing her forehead in concern and peering inquisitively at him.

"Who are you?" Remus spoke up suddenly, trying to inject some kind of sense into, and steer the conversation, which was obviously headed on a path he could not follow.

"Harry Potter." He responded promptly. "And can someone please explain exactly what's going on? I feel like I'm missing something."

"Join the club." Sirius grumbled.

Once again, the color slowly drained from James' face, making him appear sickly and likely to faint at any moment. "P-Potter?" He stammered.

"Told ya so." Sirius said smugly, elbowing James hard in the ribs.

The girl whom Harry still could not place, was the next to elaborate. "This is probably going to sound very odd, but we're from the past, I guess you could say. 1977, to be exact."

Finally, after a moment of awkward pause, Harry spoke. "So you time traveled?" He said slowly.

"Essentially." Remus answered with a curt nod.

"How? None of you has a time turner…"

"No, we had a spell."

"So is Prongs _really_ your dad?" Sirius chimed with his signature reckless abandon. "I mean…just look at you, and your last name _is_ Potter. I mean, who else could it be? It's so obvious."

"I-I think so." Harry answered slowly, distractedly fixing his attention on James and looking him over curiously.

"I think there's some talking that needs to be done." Lily announced, regaining her voice at last and taking charge of the situation, though her hands shook a little as she spoke.

Harry nodded in agreement; that was the understatement of the century. "Um, I just have one question, well, ok, not really, but I have one question that I'd like to ask first."

"Yes?"

"Can I just get my best friends, Ron and Hermione? I'm sure they probably know a lot more about this type of thing than I do."

Lily looked very much ill-at-ease with bringing new people into the fold but reluctantly agreed. "Fine by me. Just don't tell _anyone_ else."

"I won't."

"We'll be here then."

Harry scurried off, hearing Sirius say jovially, "Well m'dear Prongs, looks like he's got that same roundabout way of asking questions as you do."

"Roundabout?" James repeated, sounding very affronted, before Harry was out of earshot.

* * *

Harry ran off to his dormitory, taking steps three at a time, almost falling several times in his desperate race. He burst into the dormitory and rushed over to Ron's bed, throwing back the curtains and all but pouncing upon his friend in his urgency.

"Ron!" Harry hissed, shaking him mercilessly. "Ron, wake up!"

"'Arry, lemme sleep." Ron slurred.

"No, Ron you have to wake up!"

"Wha' for? I'm sleepin', 'Arry…"

"It's an emergency!" Harry slapped him across the face. "GET UP!"

"OW!" The slap woke Ron up with a start. "What was that for?"

"Come with me!" Harry said, pulling Ron's arm.

"Go..where?" Ron looked dazed; his eyes unfocused. "Wha' gon' on?" Ron asked groggily, his voice still thick with sleep.

"C'mon! We have to get Hermione."

"But—we—sleep?"

"No, there's no time for sleep! Get up, GET UP!"

"You're mad." Ron informed him, as he got dazedly to his feet. "Absolutely barking, mate."

Harry ignored his comment, instead tugging him roughly towards the door.


	4. Blame Sirius

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood assembled in Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were both clad in their pajamas, Hermione rubbing her eyes with one hand, Ron just staring around uncomprehending and bleary-eyed, having been woken up from a sound sleep by Harry. Harry however was wearing very rumpled school robes, as he had been finishing some last minute homework when Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Miranda had burst into the common room because of their spell.

"I told you!" Harry hissed. "I told you they were here!"

Ron and Hermione could only gawk at Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Miranda with amazement and confusion, while the five stared back at them.

Hermione finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily cast a spell for us to time travel." Remus explained.

"Only because you four persuaded me!" Lily protested. "Besides, I blame Sirius!"

"What did I do?" Sirius exclaimed, highly affronted. "Why does everyone always blame _me_?"

"Well, Pads, you do tend to cause trouble." James replied, simply.

"So do you!"

"Point taken, but we're not talking about me here, are we?"

"Sirius, the whole thing was _your_ _idea_!" Lily snapped.

"Yeah, sure, throw my words back in my face, like always! Real nice, Lily! You know you're not a princess yourself?"

"And you are a princess? Pads, is there something you should tell me?" James teased.

Slowly, Hermione raised her hand in the air, but no one seemed to notice her.

"Yes, I do throw your words back in your face, because you usually say stupid things, but in this case I am throwing your _actions_ back in your face! You were the one begging me to cast the spell!" Lily exclaimed.

"An unfounded lie! I, Sirius Black, do not _beg_. Cajole, sure, blackmail, most definitely, coerce, well, on a good day, but certainly not _beg_."

"Uh, uh, what about that time when Snivellus hexed your books so that whenever you opened them—" James contradicted him.

"I didn't beg!"

"Yes, you did, you begged Lily to remove the charm because—"

"No, it was a _very manly_ appeal for help."

"Sure, so very manly." James snorted.

"Shut up!"

"Or the time on your sixteenth birthday when James turned you into—" Miranda began.

Lily dissolved into laughter. "Oh, I forgot about that! He made the pret—"

"No, I just beat Prongs up until he took off the curse that time!" Sirius interrupted, blushing furiously, before Lily could reveal exactly what happened on his sixteenth birthday.

Hermione began to wave her hand and bounce a bit on the balls of her slippered feet.

"You beat me in a physical fight?" James echoed derisively. "Sure, Padfoot, whatever delusions make you sleep at night. You _begged_ me for so long to remove the spell that McGonagall ordered me to or else I would have gotten detention. _Again_. And I already had one scheduled with her for that night on top of it."

"Come to think of it, you didn't even remove it when McGonagall asked you, did you?" Remus, despite all of his efforts, had been drawn into the argument.

"Oh, that's right! I took the detention instead!"

"Because you're a horrible friend." Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking immensely cross.

"Aw, come off it, Pads, it wore off at the stroke of midnight."

"See, Harry, do you see what a horrible friend your father was?" Sirius griped, whirling around to face Harry, and pointing in James' direction.

"Er, I don't think I understand what you're all talking about." Harry responded tentatively, watching the exchange wide-eyed.

"But it was funny!" James protested. "Incredibly funny, actually. You know I'm not a horrible friend; it was all in good fun. Admit it Padfoot, you thought it was funny a few days later when you thought back on it and saw the pictures. After you had time to get over your anger at public humiliation, of course."

"NO!" Sirius retorted, but a smile was playing on his lips.

"Um," Hermione began hesitantly, still waving her hand in the air, jostling for attention against the argument. "Can someone—can someone please—" She began, a little louder.

All arguing ceased as the five turned to face Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione, startled at suddenly commanding everyone's attention, shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Sirius and James stared at her as if they had never seen anyone quite like her before.

"Prongs, why is she raising her hand?" Sirius asked in a rather loud sort of whisper, elbowing James in the ribs.

"I haven't a clue, mate." James whispered back, equally bemused. Aloud, he said to Hermione, "We're not in class. You don't need to raise your hand, just burst right into the conversation."

Hermione looked vaguely scandalized, but nodded nonetheless and lowered her hand. "Well, what I wanted to uh, ask, was if someone could please explain all this, explain what exactlyis going on here."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

_Finally._ Harry thought excitedly. _Answers._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the kind reviews so far! Keep 'em coming!  
Thanks to everyone who has marked this story as a favorite already! 

**Regulus the pirate**: Yes, I do love cliffhangers. They're great fun. ;)  
**BeCkY6**: Now you can go to the next chapter! I hope you like it.  
**Anime Girl23**: Was this chapter up ASAP enough:) I'll try not to make Draco a _total ass, _but I can't give you any promises there. Maybe just an ass, not a _total_ ass.  
**Stargaser55**: I do hope it presents a wealth of opperunities as to where it will go. I will tell you now that if the reviews keep going so well, there will be a sequel. I'll see about Ginny, after what happened in the 6th book...did you enjoy that ship?  
**Adi Gallia1**: I am glad that you find it witty! I'll try to slow down the pace a bit, it was feeling a little rushed in the second chapter, but that is because everything probably would have seemed to be rushing to Harry's P.O.V.  
**potterfan226**, **korrd**,** Unseen Moon**, **SiriusBlackisalive15**: Thank you for the kind words!  
Thanks to everyone else who has read this story!


	5. Clarifications

"You mentioned time traveling—?" Hermione prompted, receiving five nods in response. "And you said that, um, _she_," Hermione inclined her head at Lily.

"Lily." Sirius, James, Remus, Miranda, and Lily, herself supplied at once.

"Yes, you said Lily cast a _spell_ to make you time travel?"

"Yes, that's about the gist of it." Remus replied.

"But, sir, that's impossible—"

"Why would that be?" Remus asked her quite calmly.

"Because there are no spells to time travel and—"

"Sure there are." Sirius interrupted. "How else could we be here?"

Hermione frowned. "But I always read that the only way to time travel was by time turner—"

"The only way to _legally_ time travel, you mean." James corrected with a sly smile.

"There are spells if you know where to look; they just don't teach you them in school, for obvious reasons." Lily added. "And I did. The Ministry closely regulates time traveling, and thus presents it that the only way to do it is by using a time turner—"

"Except there aren't anymore." Ron blurted out.

"Sure there are, the Ministry has a big ol' stockpile of 'em." Sirius disagreed.

"Not anymore, the whole stash broke when we—" Hermione suddenly stepped on his bare foot, causing Ron to yelp in pain. "What was _that _for?" He snarled.

"When you what?" Sirius prompted, looking intrigued.

"I'm really sorry, Sirius, but I don't think we should tell you too much about the future…in case it changes things."

"How do you know my name?" Sirius asked her abruptly. "You didn't know Lily's."

"Well if Harry is James' kid, I'm sure his best friends would know his father's best friend." Miranda replied, logically.

"But then why didn't she know Lily's name?"

"I'm sure that's not pertinent to the matter at hand, Sirius." Lily interrupted.

"Sure it is!"

"Why?" Lily challenged.

"Actually, that is a fairly valid question." Remus spoke up, looking vaguely perturbed.

"Why are you supporting him in his quest to torture us all with ridiculous inquiries?"

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"All I'm saying is look at the kid's eyes, Lily…who else do we know with eyes that shade of green?" Remus clarified, gently. "Think about it is all."

Lily outright laughed. "You're both mental. You can't honestly think—" Lily laughed again. "No, that's just ludicrous…me and James…no way."

"I don't know for certain, but he did call you and Prongs 'mum' and "dad" when he first saw you…"

"Maybe I just look like his mum; it's possible. After all it was late and he was undoubtedly tired…"

James shook his head, saying softly. "Lily, it's kind of hard to get you mistaken for someone else…you're too striking."

"Striking?" Lily repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's just Prongs' fancy way of saying that you're incredibly hot." Sirius stated bluntly.

Lily blushed near as read as her hair.

James gave him an annoyed glare. "Thanks, ever so, for the clarification, Padfoot."

"That's what I'm here for." Sirius replied with a nod and a grin.

"But it's not like I'm the only one in the _entire world_ with green eyes." Lily objected.

"C'mon, look at the kid," Sirius argued, pointing for emphasis. "Who else would Prongs hook up with that shade of green eyes! How likely is it that it is anyone butyou?"

"I'm sure there are other girls our year with green eyes—"

"Anyone else get the feeling that they're just a third wheel?" Ron muttered.

"You mean that feeling that people are talking about you in front of you?" Harry queried.

Ron nodded.

"Well than, yeah, I definitely have that feeling, mate."

Remus, obviously having overheard them, offered a sympathetic smile. "They do tend to go off on tangents, don't they?" He remarked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded wholeheartedly.

Remus sighed. "Thus, unfortunately it's often left up to me to reign them all back in." It was time to steer his friends back to the matter of considerable importance, time traveling, once again. He cleared his throat loudly. "Maybe we should talk _to_ Harry rather than _about_ him, hmm?"


	6. Real Identities

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Sirius said with a shrug. "Guess we are kinda leaving you in the dark, huh?"

"What were we talking about before this?" James asked.

"I think Sirius was asking some asinine question or other." Lily responded.

"Hey! My questions are not—they're not _assy_."

"_Asinine_. It means utterly stupid. 'Assy' isn't even a word anyway!"

"It is in my life!"

Remus, sensing another row-in-the-making, stepped in, addressing the trio. "What year is this?"

"Finally, an intelligent question." Lily commented, shooting a glare at Sirius. "Yours _are_ asinine."

"No they're not!"

Harry watched this banter between Lily and Sirius with a smile; it really was quite amusing.

"1996 of course, Pro—I mean Remus." Ron replied.

"What were you going to call him?" Sirius asked.

Lily elbowed Sirius. "See, Sirius, that's another stupid question."

"It is not!" Sirius replied indignantly. "However, I think in the interests of good communication—"

"In the interests of saving your own dignity, you mean." James interrupted with a smirk.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James. "So?"

"So much for saving dignity." Remus muttered, dismayed.

"OK, look here, I'm trying to be all mature and responsible here and you're trying to thwart my—"

"Mature and responsible, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, mature and responsible, Prongs. What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing." James replied idly, waving his hands in an dismissive gesture. "I'm just wondering how mature and responsible it is to stick one's tongue out?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, that proper introductions in order, it seems. I, as you three seem to already know, am Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans." Lily stated her name.

"Remus Lupin." Remus went next.

"Miranda Leone." Miranda spoke up.

"James Potter." James stated, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione declared.

"Ron Weasley." Ron stated.

"Weasley? So Arthur had another one, eh?" Sirius commented. "After Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

Ron nodded, blushing slightly. "Well yeah, there are seven of us in all."

"_Seven_!"

"Yeah. And I'm the second youngest."

"Well go Arthur." Sirius said with a chuckle. "Who would've thought?" Sirius mused, before directing his attention to Harry. "So I am right, aren't I? Lily and Prongs here are your parents?"

"Er…I guess you could say that." Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

Lily looked from James, to Harry, to her flat stomach, and back to Harry, shock evident in her eyes. "So…I'm a…a mother?"

"Well, not yet, obviously." Remus explained. "You're both only seventeen. How old are you, Harry?"

"Sixteen." Harry replied.

"So you have Harry when you're one?" Sirius asked, smirking.

Lily glared at him. "You're so disgusting, Siri! I did _not_ have him when I was one."

"Actually, you have Harry in 1980, Lily, when you're 20." Remus corrected.

"Wow…things progressed pretty fast there between you and Prongs, huh? Was he really _that_ _good_?"

James promptly slapped him. "Shove off, Padfoot. You're just jealous."

Lily, however, pointedly ignored them both; instead she studied Harry intensely, before her face broke into a war, smile. "I guess you do have my eyes."

"Told ya so!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

Harry loved Lily's smile. He had never seen her smile like that before in his life, unless you counted photos. A strong part of him wished that she and James could just stay here forever, so he would finally have parents, alive and in the flesh. Even though he realized how ridiculous that sounded, he could not help but think it.

"But everything else he inherited from his dad." James commented, appraising his future son. "Down to the untamable hair and bad eyesight. Too bad you didn't inherit your mother's sight; she has eyes like a hawk."

Lily playfully slapped his shoulder. "Hopefully he inherited my brain, because as we can all tell, yours doesn't work right."

James tickled her. "Take it back!"

"JAMES!" She shrieked.

"You two are going to wake up the school!" Remus chided. "Actually, I'm rather surprised everyone hasn't been awoken already."

James stopped ticking Lily, who immediately gave him a slight cuff on the shoulder in retaliation.

"So, Harry, do you play Quidditch?" James asked, jovially.

"Yeah!" Harry brightened. "I'm the Gryffindor captain and Seeker!"

"Aw right! My boy's the captain. So am I y'know."

"Really? What position do you play?"

"Chaser. Too bad, I could have taught you a few moves."

"Prongs, you're his father! You probably already have taught him a few moves!" Sirius exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

"Oh, right."

"No he hasn't." Harry corrected, before he could stop himself.

"Why not?" Sirius inquired, looking shocked.

"Yeah, as your dad I must have taught you _loads_ of Qudditch stuff." James added, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Er…um…" Harry stammered, glancing plaintively in Ron and Hermione's direction for help. "Well…we…um…"

Hermione came to his rescue by asking another question. "So how exactly did you find this spell?"

"Oh, that was Lily's genius." James said by way of explanation.

"Flitwick gave me a note for the restricted section of the library, so I could read up on obscure charms." Lily elaborated.

"And who wouldn't give you a note for it?" James challenged. "You're a prefect, and a teacher's pet—"

"I am not a teacher's pet!" Lily interjected, a flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"Oh you are so. My god, to the professors you're like the Golden Child."

"Are you the only one?" Sirius asked in that sudden, random, jarringly abrupt way of his.

"The only one what?" Harry asked, taken aback by Sirius' rapid, unexpected, almost attacking way of asking questions.

"The only kid at Hogwarts with a Marauder for a parent. I doubt it."

"Yeah, I am." Harry answered diffidently casting his gaze down to the floor.

"So Sirius didn't pass on his DNA?" Lily commented. "Or Remus? Or Mir?"

"Er, no." Harry looked very uncomfortable and kept exchanging nervous glances with Ron and Hermione.

"Why wouldn't they have families now?" James questioned.

"It's kind of a long story." Harry responded.

"How long?"

"_Very_ long." Hermione intervened on Harry's behalf, emphasizing the word in a way which made it clear that there were not to be any more questions about it.

"Well, do you three know our nicknames?" James asked affably, changing the subject due to Hermione's obstinate look.

"Of course!" Harry replied eagerly. "You're Prongs. Sirius wa—is Padfoot. Pro—I mean _Remus_ is Moony. Peter is Wormtail."

"And do you know how we got those nicknames?"

"Yeah, you're all Animagi. Except for Pro—_Remus_, who is a werewolf. And we don't mind at all, Remus."

Remus looked very relieved.

Harry paused for a moment, a dark look passing into his eyes. "By the way, where is Peter?"

Next to him, he heard Hermione give an involuntary gasp.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed thus far; I really appreciate it! Seeing that so many people like my story makes me want to update even more frequently. Also, if you like this one, try any of my other Marauders Era stories, and tell me what you think (thank you, **SiriusBlackisalive15** for doing so).

**potterfan226**: This chapter long enough? ;) When I typed this chapter in its entirety, it was around 7 single spaced pages long, so I've seperated it into two long chapters. Look for Chapter 7 some time this week.  
**Regulus** **the pirate**: I'm glad it keeps getting better! I hope you continue to think so!  
**gatermage**: Thanks for the compliment!  
**sugur-huny-bun**: I'm glad you find it funny. I hope I've injected enough humor into the story.  
**SeverineFlower**: Yay! I'm happy that you're excited about it and I will try and update as often as I can.  
**cherokeegirl47**, **JeNnIfEr88**, **Chris-Crossed**, **mizlovegood**: I'm very glad that you all like the story, and I sincerely hope you continue to do so!


	7. Texts and Subtext

"Where is Peter?" Harry asked again, his voice odd.

"Harry…" Hermione cautioned, an edge of warning in her voice.

"Naw, c'mon I wanna know too!" Ron pressed. "Where is Pettigrew?"

"Why all this curiosity?" Remus asked, slightly suspicious, feeling there was a negative subtext here that he wasn't privy to.

"Wormtail would be glad that he has such a fan club in the future." James remarked jovially.

"He doesn't even have one in our time." Sirius joked. "Really though, there's nothing sinister going on. He's just in the hospital wing." Sirius answered, smirking. "Thus, he couldn't participate in this adventure. I'm sure he'll be sorry that he missed it though!"

"The hospital wing?" Hermione cried out. "What happened to him?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "Lost a duel."

"With who?"

"With me, of course." James replied arrogantly. "You'd think people would have learned already not to try dueling with me."

"Wormtail always has sadly lacked in dueling prowess." Remus conceded. "He was only trying to get better technique. You should have gone easier on him." Remus chided.

"Come on, you know there is no half-assing wizard duels. You give your all and let the better man win."

"It was for _practice_."

"Well he's learned now that he has to cast Shield Charms a little quicker hasn't he? So it was a learning experience."

"I think a key element to teaching is _not_ letting your student end up in the hospital wing."

"Whatever, he'll bounce back, Moony. He always does."

"Besides, _I_ can still beat you." Sirius bragged.

"Four times, Padfoot! Four times in all of our history of dueling. Don't let it go to your head."

"I can let whatever I want go to my head, Prongs. And it was _at least_ six times. Fess up now."

"Fine, I'll be extraordinarily generous and give you six, Pads, so that just makes it so you've won six duels against me, while I've won what? A few hundred over these last 7 years?"

"I am just going to pretend that the second half of your snarky comment didn't exist, Prongs. As long as everyone knows of my true victories, all is fine by me."

"Yes, and now we can throw a parade in your honor." Lily commented wryly. "With streamers and balloons, all to celebrate your having won four measly duels against James."

"Well, I know that was meant to be sarcastic, but that sounds like a wonderful idea! I do deserve a good parade." Sirius paused, looking suddenly confused. "But what are Bell-Ahns? Do they taste good?"

Lily, Remus, Harry, and Hermione all laughed. "Balloons." Lily corrected. "They're decorations. And no, they don't taste good unless you like to eat latex."

"What's lay-tex?"

Lily chuckled. "Never mind…just forget it."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, looking put out. "No, I want to know! You never tell me when I ask about muggle stuff, and the professor always looks at me funny whenever I ask in class."

"That's because you're always asking about things that aren't in any way pertinent to class."

"Or about things that usually deal with fire or explosives." James added.

"Hey! I'm just _curious_! Since when is that illegal?"

"Since you became curious about _explosives_, I would imagine."

"What class do you ask questions about explosives in?" Harry asked, curious.

"Muggle Studies, of course. I daresay our professor has tired of answering his—what?"

Ron was gaping at him. "You take Muggle Studies?"

"See, Ron, I told you it wasn't a worthless subject!" Hermione burst out. "Honestly, you do need to take it!"

"OK, Hermione, we've been through this before." Ron said slowly, as if talking to someone who was not quite mentally sound. "I'm _not_ taking Muggle Studies and I am definitely _not_ going to read _Hogwarts, A History_."

"But you should! It would do so much for you!"

"You read _Hogwarts, A History_?" Lily exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, eyes wide, as if daring to hope that another person who had read _Hogwarts, A History_ actually existed.

"Yes, I got a copy of it as soon as I received my invitation letter, to bring me up to snuff with the goings on of Hogwarts. It was so informative!"

"Oh, I know! I don't think I have ever read a book that went that quite in depth especially the part about—"

"About the enchantments including—"

"Including Anti-Apparation and Dis-Apparation Charms!" Hermione finished excitedly.

"Exactly!" Lily beamed. "Finally, someone with sense and good taste!" Hermione blushed and bowed her head slightly, as if in deference. "Honestly, I cannot count on one hand the number of times I have had to explain to these four that no one can apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!"

"I know! I have to inform Ron and Harry of that at least twice a month, if not more—"

Ron rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You should stop her before she gets to much into it or else she'll never shut it about that book."

James chuckled. "Tell me about it. She even tried to buy Padfoot a copy for Christmas, last year…he just stared at her for a full minute, before saying 'OK, where's the real present?'"

Sirius laughed good-naturedly. "Yeah, Lily was so pissed when I asked that…and I don't quite remember the next few hours after that—"

"That's because she knocked you unconscious with the book." Miranda piped in, matter-of-factly.

Sirius cast her an indignant look. "Mir, I wasn't going to tell that part to them. Some things are better left as secrets, I always say—"

"Only when those things tarnish your reputation." Remus interrupted.

"Well yes, that goes without saying. However, I will say this: _Hogwarts, A History_ is one of the best paperweights I've ever had."

"Sirius!" Lily cried out reproachfully.

"And it apparently made a pretty good bludgeon." Remus remarked, off Sirius' glare.

"I would definitely have to say that that is the number one most frequently cited book that Lily uses to bore us all to tears…" James commented.

"Or, if we're lucky, into a nice, stolid coma." Sirius added. "At least that option has the bright side of a blissful, dreamless, sleep."

"Oh shove off, both of you!" Lily retorted huffily, slapping both of them upside the back of the head. "Anyway, James, what time do you have?" Lily asked.

James looked down at his watch, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Wow. Almost five."

"In the morning?"

"No, in the afternoon." James replied, sarcastically. "A whole day just happened to pass by without us knowing."

"You know, you don't have to be sarcastic about everything."

"Eh, it's fun. And look at the Princess of Scathing Sarcasm trying to lecture me about being sarcastic."

Lily glared at him for a second. "If anything, James, I am the Queen, not the Princess of Sarcasm. Get it right." She flashed him an impish grin, before turning to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "You three should go to bed. I don't want us to make you miss your lessons."

"Lily, we're in the future and the thing you care about most is if your son is late for class?" Sirius cried out, looking at her in astonishment. "Sort out your priorities, woman!"

"Maybe you should sort out your priorities, Sirius!" Lily retorted scathingly. "If they miss class tomorrow then the professors will come looking for them and we might get found out. I don't fancy spending the rest of my years in Azkaban, do you?" Lily saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry exchange an odd look with Hermione and Ron, one she couldn't quite read.

"No." Sirius replied begrudgingly. "Point taken. I guess sleep it is then."

"How are you going to hide yourselves?" Ron piped up.

"Lil, couldn't you cast an Acceptance Charm or something?" Remus turned to Lily. "So that everyone will assume we've always been here. Maybe combine it with an Ignorance Charm so that most people won't even notice us, unless they're specifically looking for us?"

"That might work, Remus. Good idea. I'll add a Spatial Displacement Charm to give us some physical leeway…"

"You could top it all off with Concealment Charm, which would unite both of those charms a bit better, and maybe add a…a Warning Ward, is it? To alert you if anyone gets through the other charms?"

"A Ward of Obviation...a Level 4 should do it." Lily corrected, grinning at her. "Brilliant! You sure know your charms!"

Hermione seemed to volley between the urge to be bashful and the urge to be triumphant. The latter won out, and she beamed at Harry and Ron, standing up a little straighter in her slippers.

Lily took out her wand, pointed at James, Sirius, Remus, Miranda, and herself, and said a sting of words in Latin, done with a bit of a lilt, so that it sounded almost like a song. "There, it's done."

"There wasn't a flash or sparks or anything." Ron commented.

Lily smiled. "There wasn't supposed to be. Sometimes spells don't look like they work when in actuality, they do. Often when you see something fancy or outlandish, it means your magic didn't work, or worse, backfired."

Ron furrowed his brow, thinking about this.

"Are you all going to follow us to class tomorrow?" Harry inquired. "Because that would be really cool."

"Sure, we haven't anything better to do," Sirius answered, after a confirming nod from James, Lily, Remus, and Miranda. "And I, for one, want to see more of this Hogwarts of the Future." He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, beginning to settle himself. "This is where I'm sleeping."

"No it's not." Lily informed him.

"What are you talking about? You cast the charms so no one will even notice I'm here."

"Exactly. Some kid could come and sit on you while you're sleeping and not even notice you're there."

"Point taken. So are we all sleeping in a corner or something?" Sirius stood up and walked back over to the group.

"You got it."

Sirius groaned in protest.

"Seeing the downside of time travel, huh?" Lily teased, turning back once more to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, while Sirius made a face behind her back. "You three should go on to bed. Sweet dreams." She smiled at them.

"Same to you, M—_Lily_. G'night everyone." Harry responded, though reluctantly.

Hermione tugged on the sleeve of his robe, and Ron nudged him slightly. With a heavy sigh and a look that clearly showed that he'd rather stay downstairs with the newcomers all night, he finally followed Ron back towards their dormitory, looking back over his shoulder the entire time.

"Nice kid, Prongs. You and Lily make 'em right." Sirius commented from behind Lily and James. "Ow!" He exclaimed, as both Lily and James promptly slapped him. "I was only _joking_."

* * *

A/N: Wow, over 1600 hits to this story! Thanks everyone! Please continue to read and review!

**sugar-huny-bun**: Most of us are not very fond of Peter...I'm sure someone is fond of him...somewhere. I'm glad you can't wait to read more!  
**gatermage**: Yes, things are about to get awkward. Exceedingly awkward in the next chapter, I promise you.  
**potterfan226**: Glad you liked this chapter and that it was long enough. :) I don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon.  
**mizlovegood**: Yep, no Peter...yet. MUWAHAHA!  
**James'SnitchBoxersLover**: I'm glad that you like this story! Yeah, I made James and Lily actually friends in this one considering they do time travel in 7th year (although they do have their squabbles). Love your screen name, btw.  
**BeCkY6**: But it is so much fun to write cliffhangers! At least this chapter didn't really have one.  
**Daisfunk**: Sorry that it started off slow, I had to set forth the exposition. Maybe on a re-write I'll go back and try to tighten it up. I'm glad you like the concept, however. :) I'll try to make it flow more smoothly.  
**Sparky Nut**, **JeNnIfEr88**: I'm glad you like it and here's another chapter for you.


	8. Pieces of the Puzzle

"Lily," James said softly. He gently shook Lily who was asleep in his arms, with her head against his chest.

"Mmm?" Lily questioned groggily, stirring.

"It's morning. Most of the kids have gone down to breakfast."

"Mmm." Lily responded, unconcernedly. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"I've been thinking…"

"Mmm." Lily mumbled again, yawning slightly.

"I think something weird is going on here. Like weirder than the whole time traveling shock."

That brought Lily to attention. "Like what?" She asked, sitting bolt upright, peering inquisitively at him.

"Do you get the feeling the kids weren't telling us something?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, rousing from beside Lily, his hair a mess.

"I mean Harry was looking at Lily and me oddly…almost like he'd never seen us before."

"Yeah…" Lily responded slowly; she had wondered the same thing.

"But he said we were his parents, so how could that possibly be?"

"It could be because of the fact that we're both sixteen, instead of thirty six, as we are in the year 1996." She reasoned.

"Could be…but what about the fact that we're the only ones who have a kid going here?"

"Maybe the rest of us didn't feel like settling down." Sirius suggested, though he looked sad as he said it. He wanted kids someday.

"I guess…but he said it was 'kind of a long story'."

"Sometimes a long story is just a long story, James, nothing sinister about it." Lily rationalized, but looked more uncertain than she sounded. "Not everything has to be a conspiracy with you and Sirius."

Sirius scowled at her. "I swear, McGonagall does have a personal interest in our getting detentions. It can't be a coincidence that her name essentially states, if you replace a few letters, "m gon a gall"."

Lily looked at him blankly. "And that is supposed to mean…what exactly?"

"Am gonna gall…I'm going to gall…y'know, provoke. She purposely provokes us into getting detentions." He explained slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Lily glared at him. "And it couldn't possibly be that you two get detentions from her because you're the ones who provoke _her_? Because you're both troublesome and vexatious, perhaps?"

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, Lily, naivety is not a pretty shade on you."

"OK, drawing the conversation back to something that is actually important!" James interrupted. "Wow, I can't believe I am the one injecting reason into this."

"Neither can I." Lily muttered.

"But I think something happened in the future, our future, something bad, and he's avoiding telling us, for some reason." James went on, unperturbed.

"Maybe you're over thinking this, mate." Sirius suggested.

"This from the guy who is playing 'Anagrams' with Professor McGonagall's surname." Lily challenged.

"Yes." Sirius replied frankly. "And you're just jealous because I'm right about McGonagall and you didn't think of it first." He added, stubbornly.

"Sometimes surnames are just that: surnames. And what possible thing could she gain from giving you detention?"

"Money! I bet she and Dumbledore have a pool going—"

"I'm quite sure the teachers don't gamble over student affairs." Lily disagreed.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Well I don't, not for certain—"

"Ha!"

"But it would be incredibly irresponsible and unprofessional for teachers to engage in such practices." Lily continued, as if Sirius had not interrupted.

"Guys!" James cried out, exasperatedly.

"C'mon, you know I'm right." Sirius urged James. "Tell her."

"Fine! You're both right, OK?" James replied at last. "Can we talk about the bigger issues at hand now?"

"Cheater! We both can't be right."

"Yes, you can. While I agree with Lily that it would be unprofessional…and out of the ordinary to say the least…Dumbledore was always unique…"

"Sirius, just drop it, OK?" Lily snapped. "James, I do see what you mean about the kids holding something back from us…however it could just be something harmless, and the kids are just smart enough to know not to tell us too much about the future as that could effect the past…or what will be the past."

"I'm with Prongs: if it was harmless they would have told us."

"Big surprise; you're siding with your best friend." Lily responded sarcastically. "No, they're just being smart and cautious. That Hermione seems pretty sharp; she kept cutting the two off when they were on the cusp of spilling something they shouldn't. It's never good to learn too much about one's future…James and I already know more than we should about ours…"

"I still think they're hiding something." Sirius protested stubbornly.

"Well of course they are, but not necessarily something bad. Probably just details about our lives that they're afraid we'll change, like them not wanting us to know that Remus was a Hogwarts professor."

"A—what?" Sirius exclaimed. "There's no way Moony is a professor, especially not one at Hogwarts. That's ridiculous."

James frowned. "Yeah, I second that. Lily, where did you get that from?"

Sirius chuckled. "Could you imagine _Professor_ Moony? Teaching...giving homework...administering tests!" He laughed harder. "And giving out detentions! Merlin, that would be hysterical to see..."

"Well yeah, that would be pretty hypocritical." James agreed, shaking his head at the thought. "Lily, usually you're not so far off the mark with your theories...I'm disappointed in you."

Lily rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Honestly! Do you two not pay any attention? They kept addressing Remus as "Pro—_Remus_. Remus."

"That could mean anything." Sirius disagreed.

Lily put her face in her hands, taking a deep breath to calm herself before tackling this new burst of idiocy. "Not the way they said it…there was too much of an inflection of respect…not to mention the way they seemed to defer to him, grow quiet for him and listen, in a way they didn't for the rest of us. Besides it's such an obvious career choice for Remus. Fits him well. And Dumbledore wouldn't have any prejudices against hiring a werewolf."

James looked unnerved at this new bit of information. "OK, well, maybe that isn't so groundbreaking…but what about Harry not even knowing I was Chaser? I know I would have told him that every day, being his father! And he said I didn't teach him any moves! I know I must've taught him some Quidditch moves! I must have raised him on Quidditch."

Lily frowned, pensive; she didn't have a response to that.

"Well yeah, any Marauder kid would be a Qudditch fan by the time he was three, at least." Sirius agreed. "His first word would probably be 'Quaffle'."

"And he said something odd when Padfoot asked him if we really are his parents. He said 'you could say that'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Probably that we technically are his parents, but not yet, obviously. Years from now."

"Then there are other, subtler things, too," James ploughed on. "Like where'd he get that lightning scar on his forehead from? That's not a normal scar."

Lily gave a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening in realization.

"What?" Both boys demanded.

"It's just…so very odd a scar. Not one that would come from any normal injury." Lily said quickly, piecing bits of thepuzzletogether in her mind. "What kind of cut could produce a lightening bolt scar? I can't think of any."

"Are you suggesting…that it's magical in nature?" Remus remarked, causing all three to jump in surprise.

"Moony! You're awake!" Sirius exclaimed. "And I didn't even get to shake—er, I mean, wake you up gently." He added, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Yes, well…I'm glad for that." Remus responded. "I've had enough of your "gentle" attempts to wake me up to last me a lifetime."

"How long have you been listening…all creepy-like without saying anything?" Sirius challenged.

Remus smirked. "Long enough. 'Am Gonna Gall'? Really Padfoot…"

Sirius sniffed. "It's a very convincing argument."

"Sure, if you're mental." Lily retorted.

"I am inclined to agree. So, I'm a Hogwarts professor, eh?"

"I didn't think you were awake! If I knew you were I wouldn't have said it."

"No, it's cool. Now I have a definitive answer for McGonagall at our career planning meetings this year." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure it'll win me a few points in her class, too."

"Lucky!" Sirius sulked.

"Although, I daresay it would be 'Professor Lupin', not 'Professor Moony', Padfoot. There's no way I'd let a student call me that. And it would not be hypocritcal for me to assign detentions!"

"Sure." James snickered.

"Hey, you two are the ones who always get me my detentions! I rarely, if ever, in recent memory, get them by myself. Come to think of it, remind me again while I'm still friends with you two?"

"'Cause we're fun." James responded simply.

"If you say so." Remus responded, wryly. "I don't think my grades would thank you any."

"And we're unpredictable, so you're never bored."

Remus smiled in earnest. "Now that is very true."

"How come I don't know what I'm doing in the future?" Sirius griped.

"It's a good thing you don't know." Lily stated. "I couldn't imagine you actually staying with whatever career path it is if you knew what you would be in the future…you'd feel too trapped. For you, unpredictability is a must in life."

Sirius gaped at her, taken aback by how well she knew him.

Lily, reading his look, said matter-of-factly, "We've been friends since first year, Siri. I would've picked up a few things about you since then, I hope."

Sirius just stared at her wordlessly.

"What was it you were suggesting about the scar?" Remus pressed, interestedly.

"I was just surmising that maybe it is the result of magical means...it's just so unique..."

"And in real life that means, what?" Sirius prompted.

"That it might be a curse scar." Lily replied, softly.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius exclaimed. "There's _no way_ I'd let _anyone _curse _my son_." James snarled, dangerously, eyes flashing at this potential piece of knowledge.

"Maybe you didn't have a choice..." Lily said hesitantly. She was sensing a pattern here, a pattern which did not seem to be leading to a very good place. "Well, what else have you got for us, James?" Lily said abruptly, changing the subject.

"Plenty!" James responded. "Did you all see the odd look Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged when you mentioned the sentence of being put in Azkaban for messing with time?"

"Yeah, I noticed all of that." Lily said slowly. "However, I'm sure it was just a reaction to hearing Azkaban mentioned in passing…it has that effect on people."

Sirius shrugged. "I've never really feared it, personally."

"Sure, Pads, sure." James replied, disbelievingly. "So it wasn't you who huddled in bed for three days after running away because of the thought that your mother might report you and get you locked up? Even if they don't even send runaways to Azkaban anyway."

Sirius shot him a dirty look. "No! I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about. Check your sources better next time, mate."

"Yeah, OK, will do, Pads." James scoffed.

"Hey, everyone has some ingrained, irrational fear of Azkaban." Remus cut in, ever the peacemaker. "We all have those moments where something bad happens and we violently panic that we might get sent there…even though most run-ins with the law never end in Azkaban. Now, what do you propose has really happened?"

Sirius gave him a grateful look and James seemed to be brought back to the issue at hand.

"I think that something really serious, possibly very bad, happened recently that the kids won't tell us." James responded gravely.

"Or maybe not very recently…" Lily mused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe something happened in the past—which for us will be the future—that impacted the wizarding world. In a big way, if we go by James' theory."

Sirius was catching onto her train of thought. "You mean like with Voldemort?"

"Yeah." Lily replied.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus exchanged a very nervous look.

"So do we want to find out what it is?" James asked.

"No!" Lily responded. "We can't change time! We could make things worse!"

"But we could also make things better." James protested obstinately.

"James, this is serious! You never know the effects of an action. It's too complicated. It's one of the oldest wizarding laws! We could get in so much trouble!"

"But Lily, think about it! Really think. This is bigger than all of that. Something is seriously wrong here. I know it is! They know it too."

"Then why won't the tell us?"

"That's obvious." Sirius put in. "For the same reason that you don't want to know, Lil. For the same reason they avoided exposing Moony as a professor. They don't want us to change something and make things worse."

James ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "But we can't just do nothing!"

"I know! I know!" Lily took a few calming breaths. "Believe me I do, James!"

James wrapped Lily in a hug. She looked like she was about to go on one of her infamous rants or burst into tears or have a nervous breakdown, or all three at once. He tenderly kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry." James apologized. "I'm just frustrated and—"

"Wait, shh!" Lily commanded, pulling away from him. "I hear something…"

* * *

A/N: Ah, I love a nice cliffhanger... evil laugh ;)

Over 2,000 hits and 40 reviews! Thanks so much guys! Keep the reviews coming!


	9. Emotional Outbursts

James, Sirius and Remus cocked their heads, trying to listen.

"Hear what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Shh!" James and Remus responded, trying to hear for themselves. Sirius frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking put-out.

"It sounds like…someone's arguing." Lily responded slowly, straining to listen. "Heatedly."

"Ooo! Let's go see!" Sirius exclaimed, gleefully, always the gossipmonger.

"See what?" Miranda asked, waking up with a yawn, raising her head from Remus' shoulder.

"See the fight!" Sirius responded eagerly.

Miranda yawned again. "What fight?" She asked groggily.

"Some fight."

"Wow, real specific." She grumbled, cracking her back to get out the kinks.

"I don't really know what fight they're talking about either." James told her, to which she smiled.

"As long as I'm not the only one."

Remus raised his hand to get attention. "Er, can someone clarify this supposed fight for the rest of us?"

"So Lily, let's go see what's going on." Sirius said over him.

"I don't know…" Lily vacillated, biting her lip.

"Come on," Sirius prodded. "It'll be fun."

"But it's not right to intrude on other people's privacy—"

"Why? We do it all the time. That's how I heard last year about how you and that Ravenclaw Prefect got cau—"

"SIRIUS!" She cried out, aghast. "Shut up!"

"Hey, what's this about you and a Ravenclaw Perfect?" James thundered. "I didn't hear anything about this? Which one? Is it Fabian—"

"James, it was 6th year, it's really not any of your business."

"If it is _him_ I'll kick his ass when we get back to our time—"

"James!" Lily snapped. "Cut it out. It was 6th year."

"But—"

Whatever James was about to say, however, was drowned out by a loud shout of: "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"That sounded like Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "C'mon Lily, now we _have_ to go."

"Well, the charm is on us, after all." Remus added.

"Fine." Lily assented. "Let's see what all this fuss is about."

* * *

Lily, James, Remus, and Miranda silently followed Sirius up a staircase leading to the dormitories. They stopped just outside of one of the dormitories, from which could be overheard a heated argument going on inside of the room. Sirius risked a look inside the dorm, for the door was ajar, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, deep in arguement.

"I'm going to tell them!" Harry practically shouted.

"NO!" Hermione cried out. "Harry, you can't!"

"YES, I CAN!"

"No, it would be ridiculous too!"

"So you think that just by telling them will fix things?" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, things could get worse!"

"You can't mess around with time!" Hermione added. "You know that better than anyone!"

"Really? Well it looked like changing time was a good idea with Sirius, wasn't it? We got him out of the Dementor's Kiss!"

"Dementor's Kiss?"Sirius echoed to James. "Why was I getting the Kiss?"

"That was a unique situation!" Hermione protested, waspishly. "Professor Dumbledore _told _us to! He gave us _strict instructions_!"

"How do we know this isn't another 'unique situation'?" Harry demanded. "Maybe it will fix things! It couldn't possibly get any worse! What could be worse than having to live with people who hate you? What could be worse than never knowing if your parents ever loved you? I've never had a family! Ever! What could be worse than not having any memory of your parents except hearing them plead for their life and be murdered?" Harry snarled. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand because you're not orphans!"

There was a heavy silence following this statement. Sirius, Remus, and Miranda all stared at James and Lily, eyes-wide. James felt sick, lightheaded, as if he was about to faint. Lily was shaking. She felt as if her legs had given out from under her. Sirius clutched her arm, holding her up. Sirius looked at two of his best friends, all color draining from his face.

"Prongs…Lily…" Sirius started, his voice wavering, but words failed him.

"I—it can't be possible." James said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "It doesn't make sense."

"You sure about that?" Lily disagreed. "It sounds like your earlier theories were close to the mark…"

"Harry, I'm so sorry about your parents, you know I am." Ron began, though much more subdued by the gravity of Harry's statement moments before. "And I know I'm not an orphan so I don't really know how you feel. But what can you really say to your mum and dad? 'Sorry James, but one of your best friends is going to sell you and Lily out to save his own skin?'"

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda were further thunderstruck. Lily collapsed, as if the floor had dropped out from under her, but Sirius caught her before she could touch the ground. She looked up at him with a mixture despair and disbelief in her eyes. James stumbled, and had to grab onto Remus for support.

"Well, no, not like that…" Harry stammered. "Obviously not."

"And what if they die anyway? Or a few days later? What if you die, too? Everything could be even worse!" Ron snapped.

"Voldemort could end up being in control of the wizarding world! More people could die!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't know that would happen, either!" Harry retorted. "You don't know that that exactly is going to happen! Plus it's not just about my mum and dad! It's about everything that happened to Sirius, too! We could change that! We could make it so that he never was imprisoned in Azkaban all those years!"

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda had thought there wasn't anything worse that could have happened, but now there was this new, horrible piece of information about their future. Sirius looked too stunned to speak or think. He looked down at Lily, still in his arms, who looked back at him with horror. James glanced over at Sirius with disbelief etched on his features. Sirius' eyes widened even more and he felt bile rise in his throat.

"Azkaban?" Miranda breathed, eyes wide in shock. "You were in Azkaban?"

"And that whole thing at the Ministry _never_ would have happened! He wouldn't have been anywhere near the veil…" Harry's ploughed on before his voice broke.

"Veil?" Sirius whispered, looking utterly confused. "What veil?"

Lily gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth. She had an idea what this mysterious 'veil' was, and it definitely was _not_ a good thing.

"You can't guarantee that!" Hermione disagreed. "You need to calm down and look at this objectively…"

"Harry, I know that all of that is horrible," Ron spoke up. "Worse than that even. We understand that, really. But what if you did tell them and You-Know-Who was never defeated—"

"Ron, he was never defeated!" Harry bellowed.

"But we did still have nearly fifteen years of peace because of your mum and dad. Think of how many more people could have died; any of us really! You, me, Hermione, or my brothers, or my parents, and probably many more! You actually want that to happen?"

"Of course not! But, Ron, my mum and dad are here, now! I can't just tell them nothing!"

"Yeah, well, you better try." Ron retorted bitterly.

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you! You're being selfish!"

"Me? You're the one who's being selfish!"

"You two sound like children!" Hermione cut in, trying to call them back to their senses, but to no avail.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave now." Ron threw his hands up and stormed over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded.

"Breakfast." Ron replied, opening the door. "And I…" He trailed off as he wrenched open the door and looked outside the dorm.

There, standing just outside of the dormitory were James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda, all with expressions ranging from shock and disbelief to anger and fear. Ron did not know what to say for several seconds.

"What's is it?" Hermione queried.

"Uh oh." Ron managed to eke out.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concernedly, hurrying forward.

"Er, I think they know now..." Ron responded, his voice strained.

* * *

A/N: So now they know...quite a lot. What will they do with the information? Well that is fodder for another chapter...

In case anyone does not agree with how they found out about most (but not all, just yet) about their futures, I figured this would be an only natural way for them to discover the truth. Harry has a history of getting too emotional (Occlumency lessons, anyone?) and blurting things out a little too loudly when angry or upset, even when he's not supposed to. So I figured that the Marauders overhearing because of a row between Harry (wanting to tell everyone outright) and Ron and Hermione (wanting to maintain the status quo) seemed quite likely. However, there are still more surprises to uncover...and don't worry, the next chapters will have more humor...

**Chris-Crossed**: So yep, to answer your question, they will find out about their fates. ;)  
**BeCkY6**, **sugur-huny-bun**, **shantelle**, **radical-rebel**, **-ShIvErInG sMiLe-**: Yes, I know, another cliffhanger...I feel so evil, but it had to be done. Also, **radical-rebel**, Dumbledore will come into this soon, don't worry. It'll set up for the sequel.  
**Amber**: Thank you _so much_ for your compliment on my writing as a whole and my depiction of the characters. Those are the greatest compliments I can get, especially that I "captured the essence of the characters perfectly." Thank you!  
**louise88**: I'm glad you liked the way Harry met the Marauders; I thought a big hug for Sirius was a must. I, too, love Padfoot. :)  
**Lily'sSecretPassion, RanmasAngel**, **Ellen**, **sirius rocks**: Thank you, I'm glad you really like the story!  
**froggygrl101**: Thank you, I'm glad that I injected enough humor into the story.  
**Mizlovegood**, **JeNnIfEr88**, **potterfan226**, **James'sSnitchBoxersLover**: I'm glad you are continuing to like my story. Hopefully you still will even after this chapter. :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, and marked this story as a favorite! Please continue to do so!


	10. Revelations, Fates, and Mottos

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he and Hermione ran over to where Ron was standing.

They gasped at the sight that beheld them there. Sirius, so pale he looked dead, supporting Lily in his arms, James holding onto Remus, struggling to stay standing, and Miranda looking like she was about to retch, clutching Remus' unoccupied hand.

"Is…is it true?" Sirius managed to choke out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, somberly and moved back from the door so they could come in.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked, gently.

"Staring with Harry saying that Li—that his parents were murdered and he's an orphan." Remus replied. "That can't be true, can it?" He added, his voice carrying a tinge of desperate hope.

"It's…it's true." Harry responded, subdued, walking back to his bed as if in a daze. He sat down hard and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Hermione added, her voice shaky.

"Lil, can you walk?" Sirius asked softly to Lily.

"Y-yes." Lily replied halfheartedly. "I'm—I'm fine."

Sirius helped her to stand upright once more and they walked together into the room. Lily pushed Sirius away and sat down next to Harry. Sirius dropped down onto Ron's bed, right across from her; a deadened look in his eyes. James, finally regaining his mobility, came in and sat down on the other side of Harry. Remus and Miranda sat down on the floor with their backs to Ron's bed. Hermione and Ron sat down on the floor facing everyone. Ron looked slightly cross, Hermione anxious, fidgeting.

James put a hand on Harry's back. "Harry, I…I'm sorry."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at James with surprise. "But you didn't do anything!"

Lily ran a hand though Harry's messy black hair. "Maybe if I…maybe if I'd been…I don't know…a better mother or something…"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned all his attention on Lily. "No! Don't think like that, please. You saved my life."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I want to tell you the whole story but…well, I reckon I've said too much already. I just—I don't want anything worse to happen."

"Harry, if you tell us, maybe we could change it." Sirius said persuasively.

Harry shook his head violently. He had wanted to tell them so badly, and now that he had seen their faces, confronted with such a dismal future, he would have given anything to take it all back, to see them grinning, and joking, and _happy_.

"That's just it!" Harry burst out, overcome by emotions. "If everything was changed, I'd get back my parents, which I've wanted my whole life! But there's so much more to it!"

"Like what?" Lily asked, and Harry found her voice was soothing, maternal, even in her young age.

"Do you know who Voldemort is?"

"Of course we do."

"The whole wizarding world does." Miranda added.

Harry nearly jumped, startled to hear her unfamiliar voice once again. He looked at her askance, trying to place her, but looked away just as quickly, his mind coming up blank. _Who is she?_ He wondered. He recognized everyone else…why not her?

"Wait, is that how I died?" James inquired, his voice rough and raspy. "I mean, er, am going to die? He killed me?"

Harry looked down at his bed, not wanting to meet his father's—or future father—eyes. "Yeah. He was after you and…Lily. Dumbledore found a charm to hide you, the Fidelius Charm…"

"Huh?"

"It's a charm which involves the concealment of a secret inside a living person. The secret is safe unless the person—the Secret-Keeper—chooses to divulge it." Lily explained. "I'm guessing we were going to use it to hide our whereabouts?"

"But the Secret-Keeper told Voldemort where Prongs and Lily were." Sirius deduced.

"Yeah." Harry responded, sadly. "Voldemort came to the house and James told Lily to take me and leave, that he would hold Voldemort off to give us a chance to escape. But Voldemort killed James and told Lily to stand aside. He told her that she could go free because he only wanted me. Lily refused."

"Sounds like her." James spoke up. "No one can tell Lily Evans what to do."

Lily gave him a weak smile. "That's right."

"So what happened next?" Sirius jumped in, having a perverse fascination in gruesome stories. It was like watching a good Apparation splinching.

"When Lily refused, several times, telling him to take her instead of me, he killed her, with Avada Kedarva, the way he killed James. Then he tried to use it on me, but it didn't work."

"But that's impossible!" Remus exclaimed. "There's no countercurse for it!"

"I know that. No one really knows why. Dumbeldore says it's because Lily died for me that the curse failed when Voldemort tried to use it on me. It rebounded on him, almost destroying him, and all I was left with was this scar." Harry pointed to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"He's famous for it." Ron added. "All through the wizarding world. He's even in books and stuff."

"I knew that was a curse scar!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly, but her excitement at being right was quickly stifled by her realization as to the horror of the situation.

"So Lily sacrificing herself saved you from the Killing Curse?" Miranda asked skeptically. "How come we've never read about this kind of protection in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Dumbledore said it's because no one else had ever done it before." Hermione clarified matter-of-factly. "It's some kind of ancient magic."

"It makes sense…sort of." James responded. "One soul swapped selflessly for another…fits that concept of equity in magic that Merrythought was talking about last week."

"Well than, congrats, Lily, looks like my best friend is the only person to save anyone from the Killing Curse." Miranda said, smiling slightly at Lily. "You deserve a medal or something."

"Or a monetary prize, which is always nice." Sirius joked.

Lily frowned. "I don't see how that would help me being dead and all." She responded, glumly.

"Uh-uh, not necessarily." Sirius cautioned. "Don't be so quick to assume the worst, Lily. It's like how you always think you're gonna fail every test and end up trumping everyone else."

"I don't see what this has to do with exams." Lily said flatly.

"Everything!" Sirius responded. "If you use your enormous brain for good, positive things, maybe you can beat all this. Defy death and all."

"That's…crazy."

"So crazy it might work…" James mused.

"See!"

"No!" Hermione cut in, apprehensively. "No, you can't try and change things! It's too dangerous…it's _not_ a game."

Sirius stared hard at her for a full ten seconds before responding. "Let's get something straight, right now." Sirius said gruffly; his barely controlled anger could be heard in his acidic tone of voice. "This involves the deaths of my best friends. It is anything _but_ a game to me, understand?"

Hermione, eyes wide, nodded, cowed by his fierceness.

Sirius looked at Harry straight in the face. "Now then, I'm guessing the reason you didn't want to tell us this, and the reason your friends have tried to prevent us learning all this is because if we stopped Voldemort from killing Prongs and Lily, then he might never have been destroyed, and more people would die?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

All eight people in the room fell into silence. James and Lily were contemplating their own mortality. Sirius, Remus, and Miranda were also contemplating James and Lily's mortality, while also wondering what they would do if their best friends died, and if there was any way to help them avoid such a grisly fate. Harry turned around on his bed so he could look at his parents. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but said nothing. Hermione appeared to still be a little shaken from Sirius' reproach. Finally the silence was broken, by James pulling Lily into a hug.

"See Lily, you were a good mother." James told her.

Lily broke down in James' arms, crying into his robes. Sirius looked away when he saw the tears well in James' eyes as well. He had never seen his best friend cry, and felt it was wrong to look upon him now.

James squeezed Lily tightly against his chest, and choking back a sob, he spoke to her. "I must say, if I ever had to die young I'm glad I got the chance to marry you first."

Lily looked up at him, still silently crying, tears streaming down her face. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Aw!" Sirius, Remus, and Miranda said in unison.

"Harry you were born in 1980, right?" Lily asked suddenly, breaking apart from James.

"Yeah." Harry replied, startled at her abruptness.

"How old were you when Voldemort killed us?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her odd question, but answered anyway. "One."

"One?" Lily's face fell. "So James and I were only twenty-two." She, James, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda looked very startled by this fact. "That's only what—five years from our time?" Lily continued. "Guess I never get to see your hair gray, James."

"That's what you're waiting for?" James replied in disbelief.

Lily gave him a roguish grin. "Nah, I just thought it would be funny to see you old and with gray hair. Maybe lounging back in a rocking chair, complaining about—"

"I can't believe I marry you." James interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you know you love me."

"I think that statement he made a few minutes ago shows that." Miranda chimed in, softly.

"Honestly, you two can tease each other even in the most solemn of situations." Sirius remarked, shaking his head.

"Look who's talking!" James exclaimed.

Lily pulled herself free of James' embrace and awkwardly held her arms out to Harry. "I guess you don't really remember any hugs from me, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"She's a good hugger, I assure you." James added.

Lily glared at him. "You're ruining the moment, James."

"Just both of you shut up and hug your son!" Sirius cried out, exasperated. "Enough of this melodrama!"

Lily and James glared at him for an instant, before they both swept Harry into a hug.

"Oh dear!" Hermione burst out. Everyone turned to stare at her, surprised. "It's almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She continued, a bit sheepishly.

"How can you think of lessons at a time like this?" Ron exclaimed, looking at her, thunderstruck.

Lily drew back from Harry, and cleared her throat for attention. "I am going to have to side with Hermione. I don't want my son—er, future son—to skip his classes." She said adamantly.

"But—" Harry began, before James weighed in on the topic.

"I'm actually going to agree with Lily on this one—" James started.

"There's a first." Sirius quipped.

"We agree on some things!" Lily protested.

"Puh-lease. You two can't even agree on the color of Miranda's dress robes."

"They're mauve!" Lily stated.

"No, they're lilac!" James disagreed.

"Both of you shut up." Miranda said brashly. "Mauve and lilac are the same color! Otherwise known as purple!" Miranda threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"And violet." James added.

"Or lavender." Lily said at the same time.

Miranda, Sirius, and Remus rolled their eyes.

"You two are _perfect_ for each other." Miranda commented, shaking her head. "You're both mental."

Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Because you're the epitome of sanity, Miss-Let's Break-into-the—"

"Don't you dare!" Miranda shrieked, drowning out the rest of her words. "You _promised_ you wouldn't tell!"

Lily grinned mischievously. "Sometimes blackmail takes precedence over promises."

Sirius snorted. "That's always been my motto."

"I thought your motto was 'it's only illegal if you get caught.'"

"No, it's 'if the teachers accuse, always challenge them to show you the evidence'." Remus disagreed.

"I could have sworn you said your motto was 'it's not cheating if the girls are in different houses…or years.'" Miranda countered, with a grin.

Sirius glared at them all. "I am a man of many mottos, OK?"

"Ahem," James said loudly, bringing all of the attention back to him. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted—hint, hint, Padfoot—Harry, Hermione, and Ron need to go to their class. Besides, I was always the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts." James boasted.

"Only the practical." Lily countered, smirking. "I always beat you soundly on theory."

"Yes, because theory will save you when you're actually confronted by a Death Eater."

"I'm sure it'll get me much farther on my entrance exams for a job."

James shrugged. "I still say it won't help you anyto chatter on to a Dementor about the theory behind a Patronous Charm instead of actually performing one." He replied smugly. Lily frowned at him, looking affronted.

"Wait! Are you going to come to class, too?" Harry asked excitedly. He just met his parents; he didn't want to part from them yet.

"Of course." James replied simply. "The charm Lily cast last night is still up. It'll be fun." With a sudden burst of energy, James hopped off of the bed, ran around to the other side, hauled Lily to her feet, then scooped her up into his arms. Her disgruntled expression vanished, repleaced in its stead by a bright smile.

She laughed. "James, put me down!"

"Not until we reach class." James responded, grinning.

"I wasn't the only one who interrupted." Sirius grumbled.

"Aw, Pads, you're confusing me with someone who cares." James tossed over her shoulder.

Sirius glared at him. "I don't know why I'm friends with you, sometimes."

"Because I'm awesome." James responded. "And you aspire to be like me."

Sirius snorted derisively. "You wish, Prongs!"

James only laughed as he carried Lily out of the dormitory.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, looking put-out. "Why does it always feel like 'Pick On Sirius Day'?"

Miranda smirked at him, eyes glinting impishly, as she clapped him on the back. "Because it always is."

Sirius turned away sulkily. "I should have known better than to try and get sympathy from you all! I had forgotten that none of you had hearts..."

"And you told Lily and James to cut out the melodrama?" Miranda teased, to which Sirius only grumbled incoherently in response.

"Aw, cheer up, Padfoot." Remus said with a smile, coming up behind him. "I'm sure you'll find something to raise your spirits.

"Like what?" Sirius challenged dourly.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of descendents from Slytherins in our time that you'll be able to hex."

Sirius grinned, his good mood returning. The wonderful possibilities...

* * *

A/N: OK, so this chapter did not really have much happiness or humor in it; it was kind of a downer. But the next chapter will be much less dreary, I promise. The group just had to come to terms with their respective fates (or what they know of them thus far). Also, I'm glad to see that the general consensus was that I had the Marauders find out about their future the right way (overhearing Harry's outburst).

NOTE: I will have HBP spoliers in the next chapter, assuredly.

**Sybyll**, **radical-rebel**: Yes, you read right, I did say there would be a sequel (provided there is enough interest at the end of this one). **Sybyll**, I'm going to have to plead the 5th to your second question about memory re-modification. However, knowing that there will be a sequel you could probably guess that memory charms will not go all around. ;)  
**soyy**: Er, well they are not completely OK yet. That was some disturbing news. I'm sure there will be a bit of PTSD or something else signifying their tramuasoon.  
**potterfan226**, **JeNnIfEr88**,** mizlovegood**: Yay, I'm glad you're still enjoying it. :)  
**Daisfunk**: I'm glad that you're liking the direction it is heading in. I will try and make the remaining chapters go much faster and smoother.  
**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-**: Haha, I'll try and not kill you with too many cliffhangers. This chapter wasn't really one, see? It's very exciting to see that you have this marked as one of your fave stories.  
**RanmasAngel**: No you know what happens next.;) Two days, that's not too bad for an update, eh?  
**BeCkY6**: Yes, oh the revalations! Yes, Miranda seems out of place thus far...it will change, I've got a storyline for her, and I thought Lily would need a best friend for support (since she is popular). She will come into her own, I promise, most likely in the next chapter. Plus, I wanted to take on the challenge of trying to make an OC that people would like. Thanks for the spelling correction, btw. I try and re-read things several times before I post them, but of course I always miss something. Thanks for bringing it to my attention (as and English major I am abashed), and I've corrected it.  
**Anonymous**: Thanks for such kind words! I'm sohappy that you find it creative and "awesome". Yes, Sirius and Lily argue a lot, but I have many reasons for that, most however, will be explained in my other story which profiles them through their earlier years at Hogwarts. The short version is that I think Lily and Sirius are a lot alike in certain ways, which could irritate both of them, and that in the ways they differ, they differ so greatly that it causes friction. Plus, now they both kind of are at odd for James' attention (and attention in general), and they both have a desire to be proven right.  
**The World is a Stage**: I'm glad that you think it's cool! I try. To answer your conjecture, it's a little of both isn't it? They got a good deal explained to them, but think of all the information about their future that they have yet to learn (and will have to puzzle out for themselves)...  
**Tanya J Potter**, **Mischievous Crystal**: It's always awesome to see new people enjoying my story! I hope you continue to do so (and review accordingly)!  
**Regulus the Pirate**: Glad to see you back! That made me so happy to see that you actually missed my story in your absence! It;'s good to hear that you like the new chapters thus far.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (especially my repeat reviewers)! Please continue to do so! It makes me want to put up the next chapter faster.


	11. Impossible

"No." James said flatly, freezing in the doorway to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and actually dropping Lily in his shock. Lily gave a cry of surprise and pain as she fell to the floor. She glowered up at him, and shoved him backwards as she got to her feet. "No way."

"What was that for?" She demanded. "You could have giv—" About to ream him out, her voice caught in her throat at the sight that beheld her. She cleared her throat and managed to calmly eke out, "I definitely was not expecting that."

"Prongs you're blocking up the d—" Sirius began to complain, before he, too froze. "OK, someone please tell me that I've died and gone to an alternate universe where everything is _wrong_. Because that would be the only way that _this_ is possible."

"What's going on?" Remus exclaimed exasperatedly, as he, Miranda, Harry, Hermione, and Ron bumped into James, Sirius, and Lily who were standing right in the middle of the doorway. "You're causing a scene."

"It's so…so horrible I dare not speak its name." Sirius responded, quite affectedly.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed his friends aside. "Surely it's not that bad, it's just Def—whoa."

"Told you so." Sirius remarked, smugly, but he quickly sobered up after another glance at the object of his loathing.

"Who would allow for such a thing?" Miranda sputtered, just sidling into the room, eyes widening in surprise.

"Dumbledore." Ron replied glumly, making his way to his seat. "Sometimes he really is off his rocker."

"But isn't this against the natural order of things…of life?" She exclaimed.

"I would think so."

"Oh, honestly! You're all acting as if it is the end of the world." Hermione muttered derisively, pushing her way into the room.

"I would vote that it is…this kind of—of horrible occurrence must only signal the apocalypse." James responded. "There's no other plausible explanation."

"Yes, we all dislike him, but I do think you are all overreacting. There are more unlikely things which could happen."

"Like what?" Sirius challenged her.

"Like the six of you time traveling, perhaps?" Hermione tossed over her shoulder, as she sat down.  
"But they've got that…that _git_ teaching classes?" James asked in disbelief. "What's next?"

"OK, I would like to register my astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." Sirius stated flatly.

Harry shrugged as he finally entered the classroom. "Believe me, I agree."

"But Snivellus…_teaching_?" Sirius spat out.

"Teaching _my son_?" James exclaimed. "What was Dumbledore _thinking_?"

"More like what was he drinking." Sirius grumbled. "Who would ever give that slimy, greasy, git teaching credentials? Still as slimy and greasy as ever he was…looks like he still hasn't bought that bottle of shampoo, eh?"

Harry snorted.

"Potter!" Snape barked suddenly, sweeping down upon Harry in his usual way, robes swishing out behind him.

James and Sirius made a grab for their wands, but Lily halted them with a glare and a curt shake of the head.

"What?" Harry retorted, stopping halfway to his seat and staring impudently at him. "Sir." He added coolly, before Snape had time to correct him.

"Looks like that will be ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." He announced, tone malicious. "Can't you manage to get to class _on time_ for once?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Snape was not close to finished.

"Oh, here comes another of Potter's patented cock and bull excuses."

The Slytherins began to laugh and jeer at him; Harry felt his face flush.

"Enlighten us all, Potter." Snape said waving his arm grandly. "Were you hounded by autograph seekers in the hall?" Snape flashed him a cruel smile.

"Actually, _Professor_, you are mistaken." Harry seethed, very aware that the entire class had gone silent and was watching the exchange with great interest.

"Harry…no." Hermione said softly, agonizingly, lowering her head to the desk.

Snape was silent for an instant, fuming. Icily, he remarked. "_Mistaken_, am I, Potter?"

"Yes, _sir_." Harry replied saucily, a slight smirk playing upon his lips. "If you'll only look at a clock, Professor, you'll see that I'm actually _early_." He nodded his head towards the door. "Five minutes so, in fact, sir. Well, only two minutes now, due to your rousing welcoming speech. People are still arriving, see?" Harry even stunned himself; he wondered where he had mustered more than his usual audacity.

"Then I'll make it twenty points from Gryffindor for cheek; how's that Potter?" Snape snarled.

"Grand, sir." Harry replied with a sneer; he seemed to have gained confidence from having his parents so close by, enough confidence to squarely backtalk Snape. Or rather, he wanted to impress James and Sirius. "As long as I'm being reprimanded for something I actually _did_."

Snape glowered at him. "We'll make it a round thirty then. Go find your seat." He spat.

"Of course, sir." Harry replied simply, sliding into a seat next to Hermione.

"What were you _thinking_?" Hermione hissed at him.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. It just seemed like the thing to do."

Hermione merely gaped at him.

Ron smiled. "That was bloody brilliant! Did you see the way his face changed colors?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the group of time travelers approaching him, Marauders in the lead, Lily and Miranda following them more sedately, though both girls looked slightly scandalized at Harry's display.

Harry grinned back at Ron. "I just don't kn—" He began.

Snape had heard him though and came swooping back over to their table; Harry suspected Snape was about to take another ten points off for talking in class. However, a most curious thing happened. Snape, whirled around to face him, black eyes flashing, and for a second Harry had a wild notion that Snape might actually strike him, when suddenly he stiffened. James, Sirius, and Remus, were standing right in front of him now, though of course Snape couldn't see them. Snape's eyes ticked from Harry's face over to their general direction; his forehead creased slightly. He slowly rose to his full height, and a noticeable shiver went though him as if awaking from a bad dream.

Softly, to himself, Snape whispered. "It can't be."

Lily grabbed James and Sirius quickly by the back of their robes and yanked them back behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron, away from Snape, while Miranda pulled away Remus.

Hermione leaned as close to Harry as she could, and whispered in his ear so softly Harry could barely hear, "Can he sense them?"

Harry did not hazard a response, only stared blankly and innocently at Snape, hoping with every fiber of his being that Snape could not sense the Marauders, and moreover would not be able to somehow implement Harry in whatever it was Snape thought was going on. The rest of the class, meanwhile, were talking in hushed tones to one another, wondering excitedly what was going on.

Snape glanced around the room wildly yet searchingly, an all-too-familiar feeling of dread coursing through him. "Impossible." He murmured softly, but couldn't quite convince himself. "No." His hands clenched into fists nails biting into his palm, his nostrils flared, his eyes darkened, and his lips curled into an angry and grotesque grimace. For a moment Harry could have sworn he saw an emotion very like fear pass over his face, but that was instantly replaced by an expression of the deepest loathing.

"Looks like old Snivellus remembers us." Sirius remarked, a roguish grin slowly forming on his face, eyes glittering with excitement.

"This will be fun." James said, an equally mischievous grin creeping across his face.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed at them.

Snape abruptly stiffened once again, slightly cocking his head to one side, while what seemed to be a thoughtful, hopeful look appeared in his eyes for a fleeting moment. Lily was gazing at him, mouth dropped open in horror. She was sure he hadn't heard her, positive—her spell would have alerted her—yet he seemed as if, well, as if he could sense her somehow, along with James, Sirius, and Remus. She let go of them and wrung her hands nervously. However, she breathed a sigh of relief when the look vanished as quickly as it had come; Snape glanced down at his hands and shook his head vehemently as if trying to get rid of an all-too-persistent thought.

Lily glanced around the room, at all of the students looking confused and anxious, and noticed Harry's hands shaking slightly, evidently as worried as she was that they might get found out.

"Harry, just sit still and calmly pretend that you have no idea what's going on." She told him gently, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"That won't be a problem." Harry murmured softly, barely moving his lips for fear of rousing Snape's attention. "I don't have any idea what's going on here."

"Everything will be all right in the end." Lily assured him, unconvincingly.

She looked up into Snape's face and smiled, glad that he seemed to not notice or sense her anymore. Unfortunately, for one of the few times in her life, Lily found she had no idea what to do, a realization which sent a chill through her bones. She would just have to wait and see, and hope everything would be all right in the end, yet she had a sneaking suspicion that things were about to get worse, not better…

* * *

_What is going on here?_

The words thundered over and over again in Snape's mind. Everything had, on the whole, seemed to be completely normal to start out. He had arrived to class, prepared to make another largely futile attempt to impart some kind of sense into the students, glowered as the Gryffindors filed in, nodded to Draco who seemed to be looking a good deal paler than usual (Snape thought he should probably check up on him later). Snape had been put into a good mood by seeing Potter lagging behind most of the other students, strutting slowly up to his seat as if he owned the place, too much like his father for his own good; Snape had pounced on the opportunity to rip into Potter mercilessly and wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face. And that was where things began to go utterly wrong.

Potter, instead of shooting him a glare and backing down, actually had the audacity to talk back to Snape, and _prove him wrong_! It was nearly unheard of. Potter _never_ held his ground that long, usually Granger reined him in. Furthermore, after Snape had ordered him to his seat, he began to chatter with his little Dream Team of Granger and Weasley. Snape whirled around, ready to lambaste him and assign a weeks worth of detentions, when the oddest feeling had overcome him. It was an all-too-familiar feeling, one most unpleasant which called upon his deepest loathing…

"It can't be." Snape whispered.

Years of hatred came rushing back to him all at once...flashes of all of the horrible experiences he had suffered at _their_ hands…his worst memory of public humiliation…

Snape glanced around the room searching for his tormentors, but knowing at the same time that they could not really be there, right now.

_It is impossible. The worst of them are both dead thankfully, the werewolf is lounging about somewhere, exiled from the general population, and Pettigrew is groveling to the Dark Lord somewhere._

"Impossible." He murmured softly. "No."

And yet, it felt as if they were in the same room as him, that ragtag group of arrogant little brutes that called themselves 'The Marauders'. His childhood tormentors. It seemed as if they were right in front of him! But he didn't believe it, it was nonsense, he _couldn't_ believe it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter sitting there, feigning innocence, staring up at him with his brilliant green eyes, Lily's eyes, before another strange feeling seized hold of his heart in an icy grip. For an instant it felt as if _she_ was there, too. But that notion was as ludicrous as the first. She was dead too, dead largely to his own doing. Snape suddenly found himself thinking about Lily, thinking about how she used to look, how she had always attempted to stick her nose in where it didn't belong and tried stick up for him, how he had foolishly insulted her in his rage at being humiliated that day after their OWLs in fifth year. He thought, fleetingly, of what it might be like had she lived, and felt sickened with himself for wondering...

He looked down at his hands, and shook his head furiously, trying to get rid of the idiotic notion.

When Snape looked up again a moment later, he almost had a heart attack. There, standing behind Harry, wringing her hands nervously, was a beautiful young woman. She wore black Hogwarts robes, and was leaning down, whispering into Harry's ear, while her long, auburn hair fell into her face. She straightened up, raising her head in a dignified manner, and looked right into Snape's cold, black eyes, with her sparkling green ones, a smile lighting up her face. Snape knew her instantly: Lily Potter, Harry's mother.

_Impossible!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I promised I would try and get an update in this week, so here you go. I'm sure there are some spelling errors; I'll try and do a cursory edit tomorrow. And yes, I know, cliffhangers are evil. ;)


	12. Recognition

Snape was sure that if he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, everything would be normal again. Potter would be silently brooding in the corner, Weasley would be struggling to comprehend the lesson, Granger would be busy being an insurable little know-it-all…and Lily Potter nee Evans would no longer be standing there smiling at him, looking very much alive.

Snape closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

Lily was still there. Still smiling, however the smile was fading a bit; concern was appearing in her sparkling green eyes.

Snape blinked. _I must be hallucinating._

Lily was still there, worry lines creasing her forehead now.

Snape blinked again. _What did I eat at breakfast that could possibly elicit hallucinations?_

Lily's eyes were widening. Her smile vanished.

Snape closed his eyes again. _At least the food tampering can't have been the Weasley twins' doing, and Potter is nowhere near smart enough to come up with such an idea…unless Granger was prompting him from the sidelines. No, something must have been rank. Had the milk soured? Could that cause it?_

Lily was still there when he opened his eyes again. Now she was gaping at him, looking a bit fearful.

_But that's impossible!_ Screamed that voice inside Snape's head. _She's dead! Think rationally!_ Snape mentally chastised himself. _Furthermore, this Lily in front of me is much too young…she doesn't appear to be any more than sixteen, and even if she were Lily's ghost, she would have to be at least twenty-two. But everyone knows Lily couldn't possibly have come back as a ghost This is absolutely ridiculous!_

Lily wrung her hands, looking very much in the flesh.

_And yet…could it really be that she _is_ here now? Would it really be so impossible? Would it really be a bad thing even?_

When Snape looked up at Lily again, she was acting peculiar. Her hands were clasped to her head, covering her ears, and she was wincing, as if in terrible pain; he could have sworn she had cried out. When he glanced around, he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger, doing the same thing. Curious…

_I knew Potter was involved, somehow!_

* * *

Lily could have sworn that Snape was staring at her. With a sickening feeling, it began to dawn on Lily that Snape could see her. Her smile began to fade, concern appeared in her eyes, and worry lines creased her forehead. That had to be why he seemed to have the most curious, un-Snape-like expression on her face. She gaped at him, fear beginning to slowly creep upon her. Yet, it was impossible! How could he see her? Lily wrung her hands, apprehensively.

A moment later, this fear was confirmed for her, however.

Snape had lowered his head for a brief moment of contemplation, and when he raised it again, squinted slightly, peering at her. A horrible screeching sound suddenly cut through the air, so shrill that it made Lily wince and clap her hands to her ears. She let out a small yelp out surprise. A quick glance around showed that her companions were all covering their ears as well, having heard the same horrible sound.

"What _is_ that?" James demanded over the noise.

Lily opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by Miranda's exclamation to discover what was going on. She was about to try again, when Sirius suddenly barked at her, "Do something! Make it stop!" Sirius added, as the sound only proceeded to rise in pitch and volume.

"It's Snape, isn't it?" Remus asked, a great deal softer than his counterparts.

Lily nodded. "He can see us, James—" she began.

* * *

"He can see us, James," Lily stated clearly. "I reckon he can see us."

Snape frowned. _Us? Who can see us? Is that supposed to be me? Wait, stop. Lily Potter is talking. And I can hear her. And she's not a ghost. _Snape's thoughts rushed through his head, jumbled, incomplete. _Yet I don't feel mad… _

"—that's not helping James!" Lily was snapping sharply. She flung out her hand, palm up, as if trying to hit the air.

_And 'James'? She's talking to James Potter? Am I going to be seeing Potter, too? Now this is starting to turn into a nightmare. For some reason I--I thought he was here! He is really here then?_

And all of the sudden he was there!

James Potter was perched on the edge of the table, just to the side of Harry, holding a hand to a throbbing cheek, which apparently had just been slapped by Lily. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Snape from behind his glasses. His hair was its usual mess, sticking out at all angles. He, like Lily, looked no more than sixteen.

"—blame me!" James retorted. "Blame him! And stop this—this dreadful racket!"

"I'm not sure it's his fault!" She responded. Waspishly she added, "and I'm _trying_!"

_What racket?_ Snape mused, as he instinctively glared right back at James. He didn't hear anything out-of-the-ordinary. _Unless one would count hearing Lily and Potter talk out-of-the-ordinary…in which case I suppose this a unique occurrence. Or maybe Potter is just as idiotic in death as ever he was in life. Which is not impossible nor would it be unsurprising. _

"—don't know why it is getting louder." Lily was saying, when Snape zeroed in on her again. "And I might be able to think of it a little faster without you pestering me to think on it, Sirius!"

Snape froze. _Sirius Black. _He seethed. _I almost got that git to be Dementor prey, until Potter stepped in…although he did get his eventually. Still…it would have been satisfying for his demise to be at my hands. _Snape's fists clenched. _Black cannot be here. It's just too ludicrous. Wait, I have a problem with him suddenly appearing here but not Potter…or Lily? My god, what did I eat this morning?_

"Lil-y! It's getting louder again!" James shouted out. "Do something!"

"I'm _trying_!" Lily replied. "Remus, do you have any helpful suggestions?"

_Lupin is here, too now?_ Snape's anger began to build even further, before he forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. _It's time to be rational. This is all just…some sort of horrible nightmare. When I look around again, everything will be normal. Unless…unless they really _are_ here. Unless Black, and Potter, and Lily, and however many others of these figments of torture from my past are truly here and in the flesh. Is it really so farfetched? I hope so. For the sake of…well everything…I hope this is all some sick sort of dream. It has to be. Unless…_

* * *

Snape jumped a few feet in the air when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared not feet from him. All of them, like James and Lily, looked no older than sixteen. Sirius was standing on the tabletop, one hand jammed to his ear, while he aimed his wand directly at Snape with the other hand, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back over his teeth in a feral snarl. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were gaping at him, Ron was drawn back almost against the wall for fear of being stepped on; they could plainly see him. Lily had a hold of a bunch of Sirius' robe down by his calf in one fist, while her other hand was against James' chest, pressing him back against the wall, in a gesture which told him not to move or do anything.

"Sirius, get down!" Lily shrieked, her face stern, her eyes flashing; clearly a force to be reckoned with. "Now, this instant!"

Sirius ignored her. "It'll make the sound stop won't it? If I get Snivellus out of the way—"

"Sirius, don't!"

"Do it, Padfoot!" James urged, as he tried to retrieve his wand from his robes.

"No!"

"Moony, if he can't think about us anymore, than the warning wards wouldn't be going haywire and the alarm would stop, wouldn't it?"

Remus nodded reluctantly. "But I don't think you should—"

"It's not fair—he can't see _you_!" Lily insisted. "Only me so—"

"Is that so?" Snape asked, wryly.

Lily whirled around in shock, her mouth dropping open. James pushed away from her hold and triumphantly brandished his wand.

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded acidly. "I was under the impression that most of you were dead."

"Levicorpus!" Sirius and James shouted in unison.

There was a flash of light and Snape found himself dangling upside-down by the ankle in midair. Fury coursed through his veins; yet again Potter and his little gang had used _his own spell against him_! Snape roared in anger as the entire class gasped, staring at him, shocked to see their professor suddenly hanging upside-down without warning and seemingly against his will. Snape grappled with his robes for his wand.

"Don't think about it." Sirius sneered, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Snape's fingers clenching over his wand.

"No, I've got it, Pads." James stepped forward.

"Like hell. I have a feeling that I've been waiting for this…for a very long time."

Snape withdrew the wand from his robes.

James turned around to argue with him. "I said I could handle it."

"So could I!" Sirius protested. "I got him with Levicorpus first!"

"We got him at the same time!"

Snape was just about to curse them both—better yet, curse the whole lot of them—when the world suddenly went black.

* * *

"Who did that?" Sirius and James demanded.

Snape, released from the hold on his ankle, had fallen to the ground with enough force to render him unconscious.

"I called it!" Sirius complained.

Miranda stepped out from behind Remus, holding her wand aloft, and grinned at them both. "I did."

"Why?" James griped. "I was just about to—"

"To get us all hexed." Miranda cut him off. "You both took so long fighting I thought it would be ages before one of you actually did something productive. Lily and Remus were too boggled by Snape actually addressing them—proving that he could see us all—that I had to act. And act quickly. Normal people would thank me and be grateful. Or buy me lots of beautiful presents—which I wouldn't say no to, by the way."

"Um, what happened to him?" Harry asked, starling the group with his interjection.

"Oh, I just knocked him out is all." Miranda responded crisply. "Fairly easy spell. Effective too, extraordinarily so if done nonverbally."

"What do we do about Snape?" Ron asked anxiously, peering at Snape's prone form.

"Leave him there." James answered, smirking slightly. "I'm sure someone will care and come for him…eventually."

Many of the students seemed to have much the same idea. A group of them, mostly Slytherins, had gotten out of their seats and clustered around their professor. A few tried to shake him awake, and when that didn't work, murmured to one another. A few shrugged and began to gather their things up to go.

"But we can't just…leave him." Hermione protested. "We have to tell someone. He probably needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

"You want to take him?" Harry asked, skeptically.

"Well no, but—"

"Then it looks like class just ended early." James cut her off, his tone bright.

Harry gathered up his things and hopped up quickly, eager to put as much space between Snape and himself as possible. He could feel in his gut that Snape knew that he was involved in the whole incident. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Snape's revenge would not be pleasant. As he followed his parents out of class, however, Sirius seized Harry's arm roughly and dragged him to the back of their troupe.

"We need to talk. Now." Sirius hissed.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about taking so long to update! I was camping and the day after that was over, I had to go right to school to move in and start the new semester. Thus Ihave had very little time to jsut write non-school related stuff. I will try to update all of my stories as soon as is possible. ;) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; please continue to do so!


	13. Jumping to Conclusions

Sirius seized Harry's arm roughly as he followed his parents out of class, and dragged him to the back of their troupe.

"We need to talk. _Now_." Sirius hissed. His tone made it clear that there was no use arguing.

Harry looked up into Sirius' face in surprise, and was severely startled by what he saw. Sirius' eyes were dark and haunted, almost deadened save for a glint of desperation, while a manic, mirthless grin cruelly twisted his mouth. Harry gasped and gave an involuntary shudder; Sirius' expression was strongly reminiscent of how he had looked upon their first meeting, three years previous, when Harry had believed Sirius was an escaped murderer from Azkaban. The sudden, drastic change in Sirius' features was shocking.

James, noticing in mid-sentence that Harry was no longer next to him, whirled around. "Everything all right, mate?" James inquired, eyebrows rising in suspicion as he took in the desperate hold Sirius had on James' future son.

Sirius offered him a weak smile. "Yeah, Prongs, I just want to have a quick word with Harry, here. We'll meet you in Potions. Soon."

James gave him a concerned look, but agreed. "OK, just don't keep him too long, Pads. He already got in trouble for being late to class."

Harry wanted to point out the fact that he _hadn't_ been late, but was too shaken by Sirius to say anything at all.

Sirius clutched Harry's arm tighter and hauled him off into a nearby empty classroom, where he finally released his painful grip.

"Tell me." Sirius ordered, shoving Harry down into the nearest seat.

"Tell you what?" Harry managed, eyes wide, perplexed and slightly fearful about what was going to come next.

"It was me who was appointed Secret Keeper for James and Lily, wasn't it?" He demanded.

"Er—" Harry began, with a vague recognition that Sirius called James by his proper name instead of their childhood nicknames when situations turned grave. However, before Harry really had a chance to formulate a response and explain, Sirius barreled onward.

"I'm not a fool Harry, much as I may act one sometimes, and as an accomplished…omitter of the truth, I suppose, I can tell when someone else is omitting crucial facts, omitting _the truth_ and trying to cover it up. So don't try lying to me any longer, hear?" Sirius snarled, face inches away from Harry's own.

Harry gawked at him. "But—"

"Harry!" Sirius roared, throwing up his hands. "I know it was me! I'm not some—some idiot! Who else would James ask?" Sirius said bitterly with a bark of a laugh. "It had to have been me."

"Well, it was, bu—" Harry began.

"I knew it! I knew it was! Harry, if I sold them out to Voldemort, if I got them m—" But here Sirius' voice caught in his throat, as if he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"No!" Harry snapped, seizing his chance to explain, thoroughly irritated at not being able to speak his peace, but Sirius swiftly cut him off in that infuriating way of his.

"If I did—_that_ tell me _now_, so that when we get back to the past, straightaway I can—I can throw myself off of the highest Astronomy Tower or—or something else drastic!"

"You needn't—"

"Harry, _you don't understand_." Sirius voice was dangerous. "I'll kill _myself_ before I kill my—my best friend!" He stormed passionately, eyes blazing. "I'll do it!"

Judging by the gleam in his eyes, Harry had no doubt that Sirius would. Sirius opened his mouth to go on, but Harry had had enough. "NO!" He shouted. "JUST STOP IT FOR A MOMENT AND LET ME _TALK!_"

Sirius gaped at Harry, thoroughly startled into silence by Harry's outburst.

"Just let me _talk_." Harry said again, but quieter, much more subdued.

Sirius nodded, his head cocked to one side as he peered curiously at Harry.

Harry ran his hands over his face, and through his hair before slamming them palm down on the desk in front of him. That familiar rage boiled up in him, rage at having to divulge more of the past, rage at himself for not being able to subdue Sirius any other way, rage at not being given a chance to speak before, rage at his whole pitiable situation. But most of all it was rage at knowing that either way Sirius was doomed, and it was cruel to have to explain the horrible future Sirius was soon to face. _It wasn't fair!_

"Well?" Sirius prompted, jaw set, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"I'm trying to _think_!" Harry snapped. "I'm trying to think out to say it!" Harry glowered crossly at Sirius for his irritating insistence, but instantly regretted it after the hurt look which flashed in Sirius' eyes for a moment.

Sirius said nothing in response, but relaxed his aggressive stance slightly.

"OK, you were my mum and dad's Secret Keeper—"

"I knew it!" Sirius thundered.

"BUT they changed it from you at the last minute."

Sirius' shoulders sagged. "They what?"

"They changed it at the last minute." Harry repeated, his tone much less harsh.

A shiver seemed to go through Sirius, and an expression appeared on his face as if he had just been sucker punched in the stomach without warning. He slowly sank down to his knees on the floor, as if his legs could no longer support his body. For a few seconds he just sat like that, putting his face into his hands, before composing himself once again.

"So I—I didn't do it?" Sirius asked softly, wonderingly, gazing up at Harry with haunted eyes.

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't sell them out to Voldemort?" Sirius reasoned, his voice containing a small lilt of hope.

The pain and confusion on Sirius' face was so vivid Harry felt compelled to look away.

"But then why was I in Az—in prison?" Sirius questioned, unable to bring himself to say the word. "If I wasn't the Secret Keeper?"

"Mum and Dad made the switch without telling Dumbledore. Everyone thought it was you who did it. But that's not why—"

"Why would they do that?" Sirius effectively cut Harry off again. "I would have—I would have died for them!"

"Because you told them to. You reasoned—"

Sirius jumped to his feet. "So it was my—stupid notion that got them killed! Why would I do something so—so _stupid_?" He demanded.

Harry suddenly felt put on the defensive; Sirius' gaze seemed to pierce straight through him. "Er, it wasn't like that, it was—you were trying to help," he babbled on awkwardly, still not sure how much he should reveal, and knowing Hermione would hex him in his sleep for what he already revealed. "You knew you were the obvious choice, that Voldemort would come after you. So you convinced them to change it, to try and, er, fake Voldemort out, I suppose, to bluff, but you all though there might be a—a spy among the group, so you picked someone who no one would suspect—"

"And picked the spy." Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise; all of the pieces seemed to click into place. A cruel smile twisted his features.

"Yeah, you picked—"

But Sirius had already bolted from the room.

* * *

Gathering his wits, Harry sprinted after Sirius, yet he was no match for the older boy's easy agility and well toned physique. Sirius stood at the awkward brink between boy and man, with an older body but a youth's easily excitable, impatient mind and rash judgment. This combination, along with Sirius' head start, gave Sirius the clear advantage in this situation.

Sirius tore down the steps, pushing through throngs of students rushing to classes, leaving casualties everywhere. Students stood or were sprawled on the floor, dazed, confused, angry, having been hit by an invisible barrier: Sirius, for the effects of Lily's spell were still on. Harry was not so lucky, for he was met resistance and indignation as he pushed through the crowds, very much visible and corporeal.

It was upon approaching the great stairway down to the dungeons when Harry managed to pick out Sirius again, running towards where the group of his parents, Miranda, Remus, Hermione, and Ron stood chatting to each other, waiting for Harry and Sirius to rejoin them before going down to class together. Harry halted, bending down, his hand against his chest, breathing heavily; he had been unprepared for having to race after someone much too fast for his own good. He was only able to watch in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him, barely managing to croak out, "Sirius, no!" He was all too aware of what was about to happen.

Remus' eyes widened in shock and confusion, his mouth forming a small "o" as he turned to see Sirius heading towards him. Sirius smashed into Remus at full force, not even slowing down in the least, his hands gripping the front of Remus' robes. The pair tumbled down the steps together, right down to the bottom of the stairs. Hermione gasped, Miranda shrieked for Remus, Lily shouted at Sirius, James immediately tried to stop their descent, and Ron watched slack jawed at the spectacle which transpired. Lily and Miranda were already running down the stairs, taking them two at a time, when the pair's fall was arrested, with Sirius landing on top of Remus, knocking Remus' breath out.

"You bastard!" Sirius roared, rearing back his fist and punching Remus. "You did it!"

It was when things got too hectic that James Potter was at his best. He sprang into action, leaping down the steps whole bunches at a time, ready to break up the fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily screeched. "STOP IT!"

"YOU SOLD THEM!" Sirius thundered, punching whatever part of Remus he could reach. "You sold your best friends to him!"

"Stop it!" Remus choked out between cries of pain. "Sirius, get offa me!" He writhed and struggled under Sirius' much heavier frame, unable to free himself. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sirius, leave him alone!" Miranda demanded. "You're hurting him!"

"The hell you don't!" Sirius snarled. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort!" He got in a particularly nasty punch, punctuated by a loud popping sound.

James pushed passed Lily and Miranda, and skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, poised to break the two apart. He froze at these words. "You what?"

"I didn'—I don' know—" Remus wheezed, his eyelids fluttering. He had one had up protecting his face, and another trying to wrest Sirius from being able to straddle him and keep him pinned down any longer.

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks. "That's not—" Hermione began.

Talking over Hermione, Lily snapped, "What are you talking about?" Though she too had paused, looking stricken.

"He sold you out, James!" Sirius eked out thickly, and it was only at this moment that Harry realized Sirius' had tears streaming down his face, matting his long black hair. "He sold you and Lily to Voldemort!"

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, finally an update! I hope it was worth waiting for. I tried to inject it with more action for all of you. :) Keep the reviews coming!


	14. What Is and What Should Never Be

"Remus." Lily managed, her face crumpling, her eyes showing a sadness beyond description.

"I di—" Remus began, wheezing, but his voice trailed off. Lily had turned her back on him, head shaking slightly, shoulders trembling as if she was about to cry. Remus could not go on, for that one gesture, Lily turning away from him, made him feel worse than any punch Sirius could ever land on him. He felt sick to his very cry, and gulped, suppressing a sudden almost overpowering urge to throw up. Suddenly he felt as if it _were_ all his fault.

"Shut up!" Sirius snarled. "You shut your damn mouth, Lupin!"

"Both of you shut up!" James snapped. "Just—just shut up and let me—let me think!"

"But James, he _sold you and Lily to Voldemort_!" Sirius repeated huskily.

"No he didn't." Ron said suddenly. He gazed confusedly from Sirius and Remus to Harry and back again.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Ron demanded. "It's not as if they don't know everything else."

"What are you talking about?" James demanded. "What aren't you telling us?" The flash of anger in his eyes made Ron hesitant to go on; James looked about to strike someone. "Well?" He prompted icily.

Hermione ducked her head and sighed.

"Remus didn't rat—" Ron paused for a second, looking startled, before abruptly and much too quickly adding, "he didn't give you up to You Know Who."

"I don't—but he—Harry, you said!" Sirius sputtered, eyes narrowed in suspicion, fresh tears glistening on his cheeks.

Harry, having caught his breath again, straightened and glared at Sirius. "NO I DIDN'T!" He stormed. "I didn't get to say anything! You just cut me off and jumped to your own conclusions without letting me get a word in outraged! Don't pin this all on _me_!" Harry raged.

"Would someone _please_ be a voice of reason and sanity here?" Miranda said curtly. Having reached the bottom of the stairs, she commanded, "And get off of him, Sirius. _Now_."

"But—" Sirius protested.

"You just heard them. He didn't do it. Get off."

Sirius goggled at her for a moment, before slowly disentangling himself from Remus.

"Wow." Ron mouthed to Harry, who nodded. "Fierce."

Miranda evidently heard him. "Someone has to take over when Lily can't." She responded crisply.

Free from the extraordinarily heavy weight on his chest, Remus took a deep, rasping, breath of air. The sudden whoosh of air into his lungs caused a coughing fit. Miranda helped him roll over onto his side, body shuddering as it was wracked by coughs. Sirius gaped at him, suddenly horrified with himself, feeling unclean all over. His knuckles and robe were spattered with blood. Remus gave one last terrific hack, and a matter of blood was expelled from his mouth, hitting the stone floor with a splat.

"Are you—Jesus—Moony I'm—it's all—sorry." Sirius finished lamely, staring at his friend, horrorstruck.

Remus nodded weakly in acceptance, rolling back to flatten himself against the floor, breathing heavily.

"Now, Harry, Ron—whoever! Just explain." Miranda ordered.

Lily flashed her a weak smile of approval over her shoulder. "Remus—really—he didn't?" Lily asked softly.

"No." Harry, Ron, and Hermione responded emphatically, in unison.

"Remus had nothing to do with it." Hermione added. "Nothing at all. He wasn't the spy and—"

"It was Wormtail." Harry stated bitterly, his voice cold and hard, as his hands balled into fists.

"Peter?" Lily questioned.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked skeptically. "Or is this another half-truth?"

"No, it was—" Hermione began.

James looked at her straight in the face and laughed. "You're joking."

"No." Hermione said again, trembling slightly under that James Potter glare, but standing resolute.

More forcefully this time. "You're joking."

"No. It was Pettigrew." Harry responded firmly.

James shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible. Peter wouldn't— he's my—he'd never—"

"He did."

"You're wrong. I don't believe you."

"He—"

"You're _wrong_, Harry. You're—"

"No, I'm not! I'm telling you the—"

"Stop lying, Harry." James said, his voice with a dangerous edge to it.

"Dad!" Harry shouted in frustration. "Pettigrew did it! It's _his_ _fault_ you're dead!" Harry realized instantly that he had gone too far.

"I'm not listening to this!" James roared, turning quickly on his heel and marching down the stairs, stepping over Remus and heading to the Potions dungeon without looking back.

"James!" Lily cried out, but he had gone out of earshot. Either that or was purposely ignoring her.

It was Harry turn to feel as if he had been sucker punched in the stomach. His dad had just called him a liar. His dad had just walked out on him.

"Let him go. Give him time." Sirius said softly, to no one in particular, and yet everyone at once.

Remus coughed again. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, running down his chin.

* * *

"_Severus!"_

_Snape knew that voice, but didn't want to believe it was really her. He ducked his head down lower, greasy hair falling into his eyes, clutched his books tightly to his chest, and walked faster. He heard a light patter of footsteps behind him._

"_Severus!" She called again._

_Snape wanted desperately to just go on ignoring her, avoid that inevitable twinge of pain which would come after the encounter, but a strong part of him halted his steps, forced him to stop dead._

"_Severus?" This time her voice was strained. She sounded annoyed, yet there was a trace of hurt in her voice._

_Snape felt a soft hand land lightly on his shoulder. He couldn't avoid the encounter any longer. He knew he should have just made a break for it when he had the chance! Instead he whirled around to face her, curing himself as he did so._

"_Yes?" He responded, rather coldly._

_Lily Evans frowned at him, brilliant green eyes fixing him with that impenetrable stare. "I was trying to get your attention!"_

"_Were you? I hadn't heard." He glanced at Lily's milky white hand, still resting on his shoulder._

_Looking a bit sheepish, she hastily removed the hand. "Oh. Well, I was calling and—"_

"_Is there something you need?"_

"_Yes, actually!" Lily gushed brightly, eyes lighting up._

_A flash of pleasure spread through him at the idea that Lily Evans might want his assistance. "Such as?"_

"_Can I borrow your Transfiguration notes for tonight?"_

_Snape looked at her curiously. "Ask Potter. Or Black." He responded shortly, his tone acerbic at the mention of their names. "They are tops in that subject."_

_She laughed. "Yeah, ask Potter or Black. Sure. In what universe?"_

_A tiny smirk tugged at the corners of Snape's mouth in spite of himself. "Yes, well, I suppose I could understand that sentiment."_

"_I knew you would."_

"_But what could I possibly gain from the deal?"_

"_I'll lend you my Charms notes." She replied simply._

_While Snape wanted to jump at the offer, for everyone knew Evans had the best Charms notes in the year, or possibly the school, save for Flitwick himself, a part of him couldn't bring himself to accept. "I am fine in the class on my own."_

_A lie, and both knew it._

_A smile played across Lily's features, making her even more strikingly beautiful. "Fine then, sorry I offered, I'll have to think of something else then."_

"_No!" Snape said suddenly. "That's OK. Really. I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble to find something else. Transfiguration notes for Charms notes is fine."_

"_Excellent!" She responded excitedly, smiling wider. "I'll have to—"_

"_What's this here?" A loud, boisterous voice rang out._

_Snape mentally cringed. Of course they would show up at this time. Why wouldn't they?_

"_Sod off, Black." Snape snarled._

"_I say Prongs, it appears that ol' Snivellus is harassing our good friend and fellow Gryffindor, the lovely Lily Evans."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" Lily snapped._

"_Ah, but Evans, you're in the company of—"_

"_Drop dead, Sirius."_

"_What is going on?" James demanded._

"_Go away, Potter!" Lily spat._

"_Is he harassing you, Evans?"_

"_It's none of your business, Potter."_

"_If you're bothering her, Snivellus—" James threatened, holding out his wand. _

"_GO AWAY!" Lily shrieked._

"_Evans, I'm merely trying to watch out for your safe—"_

_Lily made a loud strangled cry of frustration, shoved James backwards and pushed past Sirius. She trod on Peter's foot and nearly knocked over Remus in her haste to get away, for both stood back from the group, more or less in James and Sirius' shadow. Remus glanced up from his book and she cast him a disgruntled look which clearly said "I don't know why you hang around with them; you're a Prefect!" She stormed off, shoes stamping loudly against the stone steps._

_Snape, too, glowered at Remus, tool that he was. Though he was a Prefect, he was always there, hiding behind Potter and Black, usually with a book in his hands to keep up the pretense of being a good boy. Snape knew better. Remus' passive acquiescence was as bad as Potter and Black's overt actions, if not worse._

"_Look what you made me do in front of Evans!" James growled._

"_I think we oughtta make him pay for that slight." Sirius hissed._

_Snape steeled himself, knowing what would come next._

* * *

Snape shuddered, waking up abruptly, the word "Potter" on his lips. He gazed around the room dazedly, sure he had been standing with Potter and his crew not less than a second ago. He took in his surroundings, realizing he was in the hospital wing. His head was pounding, most likely from smacking it against the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room floor. _So it was a dream then. A dream, that's all._

Surprisingly, and even more disorienting, Dumbledore stood above him, peering down at him curiously. Snape heard Madam Pomfrey remarking to Dumbledore that he had passed out during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. But that didn't feel right to Snape. It didn't seem like what really had happened.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke, looking concerned. "How are you feeling?"

All of the sudden, it hit him. "Headmaster, I saw Potter and Lily and Black and Lupin and Leone!" Snape said in a rush.

An amused smile formed on Dumbledore's face. "Indeed? I was under the impression that four of them are no longer living."

"No! They were there! Lily, she—she slapped Potter and then Potter and Black hexed me!"

"Oh? And this was before or after you fainted?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Before. But I didn't faint! Black and Potter hexed me!"

"I must say that is quite impossible."

"I'm not making this up!" Snape cried out, frustrated.

"Severus, this is the effect of your hitting your head…" Madam Pomfrey cut in.

"No it isn't! Headmaster, they were there, in the dungeon! They were talking to Potter! This is probably all his doing!"

Dumbledore frowned at him. "Which Potter are we talking about now?"

"The younger brat."

"Ah, Harry."

"Yes, the Potter that's most unfortunately still alive."

Dumbledore gave him a stern, disapproving look for a moment, before speaking again. "So we are both agreed that James Potter is no longer with us?"

"Well yes, of course he's dead."

"So then what seems to be the problem?"

"He was here! I'm telling you, Potter was here, in the room—"

"This room?"

"No, the Dark Arts classroom!" Snape responded impatiently.

Dumbledore's eyes persisted in their unceasing twinkling. "Well I would hope Harry would be attending class."

"No! OK, yes, _Harry_ was there. But so was his father."

"His father is no longer among the living. We have just agreed upon that. And to my knowledge has not come back as a ghost, unless that is what you are proposing."

"No, he wasn't a ghost! He was corporeal! He was _here_. I thought it was a dream at first, or something I ate, or hopefully some hallucination, but it _wasn't_! He was here at Hogwarts, I am telling you! I saw it with my own eyes! He was here, with all his gang, with Black and Lupin—"

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions." Dumbledore responded.

Snape was frantic. He had to make Dumbledore understand. "With Black and Lupin and Lily and—"

"Well, you were most likely just thinking about them and—"

"But that's just it! I was thinking about them!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "They appeared when you thought about them?"

"Well, not on purpose, obviously. I had the odd sense that something was not right and it made me think of them. Then they just appeared out of thin air!"

"They appeared precisely when you thought of them?"

"Exactly! But the most bizarre thing was—"

"It gets more bizarre?"

"Yes! All five of them couldn't have been more than sixteen!"

Dumbledore looked intrigued now. "Oh?" He rose slowly to his feet. "Now that _is_ interesting."

* * *

A/N: Here you go, another installment, sorry for the delay. Hopefully it answers some questions and rasies new ones. Please read and review!


	15. Mistakes Made and Secrets Unearthed

"I'm going after him." Lily announced, looking concernedly in the direction James had stormed off.

"No, I'll go." Sirius averred.

"We'll both go."

"Fine with me."

"I want to go." Harry spoke up, his expression somewhat pinched, his eyes glinting with a hint of confusion; he looked lost. "I made him all upset and I can just—"

"No!" Lily and Sirius cut him off abruptly.

"Why?" Harry challenged. "I want to go."  
"Harry, you just—h" Lily began to say gently.

Sirius shook his head vehemently. "No. You're not going. And that's final." He turned away, but Harry caught his arm and whirled him back around.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're only a year older than me; I'm not a kid. And it's my dad and I'm—"

"No!" Sirius bit off, wrenching his arm from Harry's grip.

"WHY NOT?" Harry demanded, getting in Sirius' face.

"Because you don't know him like I do!" Sirius snapped. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them, and could have kicked himself for letting his emotions run away with him again.

Everyone fell silent and stood very still, staring at Harry, unsure of how he would react.

Harry's expression hardened, his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists. He glowered up at Sirius' more imposing form. "It's not as if I had a choice."

Sirius clasped his hand to his mouth. "Oh, Harry, I—I didn't mean—"

"Yes, you did. And you're right. I didn't get to know James as well as you did, seeing as how he was _murdered_ when I was _one_! Seeing as how I _never had a father_!"

"Harry, it's just—"

"No. It's OK. You're right. It's not like you'll be going back to your time and getting to have several long years with him, in addition to the other six you've already had."

"Harry, I'm sor—"

"It's not like I'm never going to see any one of you again after this day or the next. It's not like I'm never going to be able to spend time getting to know my dad after this. So, go ahead. Go."

Lily placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, in an attempt to be comforting. "Harry, he didn't mean for it to come out like that. Sirius is—well, quite frankly, he's a berk a majority of the tine. He often says stupid things without thinking about them first, without thinking about their appropriateness or the condition of the audience those statements fall upon." She glared at him, chastising him with her brilliant green eyes.

"Well, er, she's right and Harry, I really am sor—" Sirius began.

Harry slithered out from Lily's touch. "No, it's OK, he can go." He fixed Sirius with a steely stare. "Go. You do know him better than me. You know him better than I ever will. Have fun. I'm just going to go sit in the Potions dungeon until class starts, studying or something, acting like a good little boy, from a privileged, caring, two-parent family, as you seem to view me." He said scathingly, before stomping off to class.

"Harry wait!" Sirius protested, but Harry ignored him.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron shouted, rushing up to him. "C'mon Harry, stop, you know he didn't mean it."

"Actually, what Ron means is that Sirius did mean it, but that's just the way he is!" Hermione burst out a bit breathily, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and forcibly slowing him down.

"Hermione, geroff!" Harry grumbled, pulling out of her grip.

"Oh, Harry, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione snapped. "You know that's precisely the way Sirius is! That's the Sirius _you _know, the Sirius we all know. It's just the way he is!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him, mate?" Ron asked guardedly.

"ME? BEING A BIT HARSH ON _HIM_!" Harry roared. "Did you _hear_ what he _said_?"

"Hey, Harry, calm down." Ron held out his hands, palms up, in a classic "Don't-Kill-The-Messenger" pose. "You know we're on your side. It's just that he's _our_ age, and we say stuff without thinking about it sometimes—"

"And Sirius is essentially the same person _now_ that he is—er, was, in _our time_." Hermione broke in.

"—And we usually regret it later—"

"—He's just as emotional and has that same propensity for unthinking behavior as he does now. He's just like you in that way, Harry. And I think you know he would never say anything with the intention of making you feel horrid."

Harry's face and remained stony and impassive, throughout Hermione and Ron's attempts to console him, while at the same time trying to make him see sense. His jaw was set in anger, his chin raised slightly in defiance, his brilliant green eyes flashing, his mouth twisted in a hint of a sneer. Hermione was temporarily struck by the sheer resemblance he had to the people who would one day be his parents in that moment. Harry had that same James Potter force-to-be-reckoned-with glare, that same James Potter arrogance mixed in amidst the anger, while he had Lily's same facial expressions, that slight curl to the lip and rise of the eyebrows, and most importantly Lily's way of using bravado and over-the-top emotion to cover up the real issue, wounded pride and an inexpressible hurt. Moreover, he clearly had Sirius' penchant for emotional outbursts, Sirius' tendency to often say the wrong thing without thinking twice about it beforehand, and certainly Sirius' inability to see reason or his own faults when he was keyed up. Hermione almost wanted to smile, and would have were the situation not explicitly called for an opposite emotion. He was more like his parents and godfather than he would ever known, could ever possibly know, without having grown up with them.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gazed out at his two best friends stubbornly. "I'm not apologizing."

Hermione let out a small ghost of a smile. "We're not asking you to."

"Good. Because I'm not going to. So don't try."

Ron smiled likewise. "We weren't thinking of it, mate."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh! We should get to Potions. Just in case other people started showing up early, since our last class was ended so abruptly."

"Yes, because that's what normal people do." Ron remarked dryly, rolling his eyes but following her anyway.

* * *

Sirius turned away from Harry's retreating form just in time to get slapped upside the back of his head by both Lily and Miranda.

"Idiot!" Lily scolded.

"Fool!" Miranda chided.

"OW!" Sirius cried out, stepping back away from them. "What's wrong with the womenfolk?" He muttered crossly to Remus, only to be slapped once again by both girls. "OW!"

"'Womenfolk'?" Miranda repeated. "Since when are you from the 1600's?"

"Since when doesn't he have that mentality?" Remus responded, smiling slightly. He was getting slowly to his feet, gingerly patting down his sides, making sure all of his ribs were in tact. Sirius was a tough opponent to fight and subsequently recover from, even when you were actually prepared for the tussle, which Remus clearly had not been.

"Do you two not know the meaning of 'ow'?" Sirius grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you not know the meaning of 'sexist prig'?" Lily responded waspishly. "Or 'think before you speak'?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh really? Then pray tell, how do you feel that exchange went?"

"Honestly, Sirius, on what planet would that cheekiness to Harry be warranted? Or even prudent?" Miranda demanded.

"I mean, don't you think he's been through enough?"

"He grew up without Lily and James—"

"He grew up with my awful relative who are not fit to raise a plant—"

"Of course he didn't get to know James like you did!"

"It's not like he had a choice in the matter—"

"You could have been a little more considerate—"

"You could have tried _not_ being an arrogant git—"

"You probably hurt his pride—"

"Not to mention his self-esteem—"

"He won't forgive you easily—"

"You can't silver-tongue your way out of this one—"

"Moony, help!" Sirius cried out, throwing out his hands in supplication, stormy gray eyes pleading for Remus to save him from the double-teaming attack of the feisty, irate females. He had been in this position before, many, many times, and always relied on Remus to solve it all, to step in and save him from the onslaught and inevitable verbal massacre at the hands of Lily and Miranda.

Remus offered him a weak smile. "I'm afraid you're on your own here, Sirius."

"You evil little wolf-man! Haven't we always been the best of friends? Like soulmates or whatnot, two dogs, both alike in dignity—"

Remus snorted, holding up a hand. "I'm going to have to ask you to please not continue on in this vein, for both Shakespeare's sake, and the sake of my poor literature loving soul. But yes, we were always 'the best of friends' as you put it, two members of dog-kind together, excepting all of times you drooled on my books, got your shaggy black dog (and human) hair on my clothing, oh yeah, and beat me up for reasons that had nothing to do with me, whatsoever, just now." Remus added wryly.

A small smile crept onto Miranda's face. "I didn't know Sirius read any Shakespeare. Frankly, I wouldn't have been surprised had he no idea who the man was."

Lily giggled. "Actually, he has a secret stash."

"Of Shakespeare?"

Lily nodded, grinning broadly. "I had to borrow one of Remus' extra sweaters because mine were all in the wash, and I saw a dog-eared copy of _Othello_ sticking out from under his pillow. On closer inspection, under his bed he has a whole bunch of old literature, even some po—"

"You went through my stuff! That's a clear violation of my right to privacy! I could sue!" Sirius exclaimed, red in the face from embarrassment.

"Try it. I'll just tell the whole school that badass Sirius Black—who is not for never reading for fun or even cracking open a book for studying—cradles a copy of _Wu_—"

"Stop! OK, OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry to both of you, what with the calling of you 'womenfolk', and I'm sorry Moony for cracking a rib or two, and I'm sorry for being a complete git to Harry, and can we now go and _help James_ and deal with the mending of relationships later?"

"Not cracked. Only bruised, I expect." Remus corrected.

"Well there! Bright side! And can we also never mention my secret literature preferences again to _anyone else ever_, Lily?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "We'll have to see about that, Sirius. I can't make any promises. Blackmail is something one should always have at the ready."

"OK, that I can appreciate and abide by."

"Good."

"So then, to James?"

"To James!" Sirius assented, pumping his fist in the air and speaking with a bravado which made it seem as if he were about to plunge headfirst into war, not confront his best friend in a snit. Although, he reasoned, the two were not far removed from one another.

"What else did he have?" Miranda asked Lily excitedly.

Lily turned to Miranda and whispered conspiratorially, "I think he also has a Jane Austen fetish. He has all of her novels and had Lizzie's name all underlined, with comments in the margins after all of her lines, and embellished with smiley faces—"

"I bought _Pride & Prejudice_ used!" Sirius protested. "It's not _my_ writing!"

Remus looked at him, smiling approvingly as he hobbled next to Sirius, on the way to find James. "Nice tastes. I always pegged you more of a Lydia man, myself."

Sirius scowled at him. "You need help, my dear friend. I fear literature as addled your brain."

"As it has likewise addled yours, apparently."

"Shut up!" Sirius retorted, sulkily. "Just all of you shut up!"

* * *

James sat on the steps leading up from the Great Hall, elbows resting on his knees, chin in his hands. He barely looked up when the entourage approached. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Ah, you should know by now it'll take more than that to get ride of us, Prongsie-boy." Sirius remarked jovially, throwing himself down on the steps next to James and draping an arm across James' shoulders.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, come off it, James!" Lily snapped, rolling her eyes and sitting down on James' other side, while Remus and Miranda settled themselves around the trio. "You can't honestly think that Harry was _lying_ to you!"

"After everything else he revealed, you think he would lie about something like this?" Remus questioned softly.

"He lied about other things."

"No, he omitted other things, and not by his choice. He told us the truth when pressed."

"And I think any of us would most certainly say he was pressed in this instance." Miranda added.

"Just leave me alone, all of you. Go bother someone else."

"Who would I rather bother than you, mate?" Sirius asked easily, grinning.

"You really need a hobby, Pads."

"But I've got a perfectly good hobby: bothering you."

"You owe Harry an apology." Lily told him flatly. "You know very well that he was not lying and you yelled at him in front of everyone. It was even worse than how Sirius treated him."

James looked at her quizzically. "What did Pads do?"

"What I did is not important now. It's what you did that we're here about, Prongs."

James glanced down at his slightly scuffed trainers. "I know. I guess I can feel that he's not lying, but I just can't believe he's telling the truth because that would mean that—" His voice trailed off.

"It would mean that Peter is the cause of our deaths." Lily said bluntly.

"Yeah. Couldn't he be wrong? I mean Wormtail would never—he's our friend—"

"I don't want to believe it either, mate, but I think we have to. He seemed pretty contrite."

"But it's _Peter_. It's Pettigrew, it's the little chubby kid we met on the train first year and rescued from Slytherins and pulled from the lake and helped pass Transfiguration and always looked up to us! It's just impossible! It can't be Peter!"

"I have the same trouble with it that you do. He always admired us, and he looked up to you like you were a _god_ or something, Prongs. How he could—how he could _do that_ it's just—it's against his character. But Harry said…" Sirius couldn't continue.

"How come you have trouble believing Peter would do it, but you didn't think twice about accusing me?" Remus, who had been seething in silence, like always, burst out suddenly.

Sirius stared at him for a moment, cheeks turning pink. "I don't—it's just—erm."

"I was your friend before him! I met you that day in Diagon Alley, when you knocked all the books from my arms, and you take _his_ side over mine!"

"No one is taking sides here!" Miranda asserted.

Lily placed a calming hand on Remus' shoulder. "Remus, no one meant it that way. We all care about you and know you would never—"

"Sure! If you all think so highly of me, think so much of my character that you _know_ I would never sell you out to anyone for any reason, know I would never do anything to harm any of you, then how could you so easily turn on me? How could you so easily accuse me? Sirius, how could you so easily throw me down some steps with _no evidence whatsoever_?"

"I didn't want to—but it's complicated." Sirius protested.

"It's complicated." Remus repeated, eyes flashing. "Complicated. Of course. Silly me, why didn't I think of that? It's _complicated_. That explains _everything_."

"Moony, stop." Sirius bit off. "I apologized. And I _never_ apologize. For anything."

"So because you're a git I can rest easy knowing my 'friends' will turn against me when things get rough."

"You idiot, it's not like that!"

"I'm an idiot now?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, let me put my idiot mind to the test and try and come up with the reason why you are so apt to single me out over anyone else. It's because I'm a werewolf."

"No, of course that's not it." James disagreed, shaking his head. "He didn't mean it to be like that—"

"Yes, he did. Don't lie to me. I knew you were distrustful of me, deep down."

"No, we weren't—"

"I knew you could never really accept me. You said you did but…it's always there, just below the surface."

"Remus, please. All of you! Think rationally." Lily interjected, calmly and soothingly, squeezing Remus's shoulder just slightly. All of our emotions are running high. I mean, it was only an hour or so ago that James and I discovered we're gonna die young, really young, in about three years. We're going to be murdered, by Voldemort, no less. We met our own son, nearly our age, just last night, and that will probably be the only time we are ever able to have a conversation with him. Sirius found out he's going to be imprisoned in Azkaban for facilitating our murder. I really don't think now is the time to examine closely every little thing we say, when logically we only mean about half of those statements! We're all shocked and confused and angry and yes, scared, terrified, so can we save the inferences for when we are all thinking clearly? Can we at least agree to _that_? For Harry's sake at least, if not for our own?"

Everyone gaped at her and nodded as one. It was always better to go along with Lily when she was like this. Especially when she made a lot of sense.

* * *

"Oh, please don't use the Prince's book anymore!" Hermione half-begged, half-chided, as they settled into the Potions dungeon.

"Why shouldn't he?" Ron retorted. "It's given him great luck every time! You're just jealous that he's doing better than you now."

"I am not!" Hermione retorted. "It's just that—it's cheating! You know it is!"

"I don't think it's cheating, do you, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Nope, not a bit Ron."

Hermione gave strangled cry, low in her throat. "You boys are just so—"

Slughorn entered the room, arms laden with books, whistling jauntily under his breath. He startled at the sight of the trio, shifting his stack of books and putting a hand to his chest.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione! And…Ryan! What a surprise!"

Ron scowled and opened his mouth to correct Slughorn; Hermione kicked him under the table to silence him.

Slughorn shuffled over to his desk to deposit the books. "What are you all doing here so early?"

"Well, Professor Snape, er, fainted during class and—" Hermione began.

"Oh, yes, quite right! Albus mentioned something of the sort when I passed by him in the hall. Ah, Severus always was an excitable boy. Never seemed to get along much with the others, but one of the best at Potions in his year, however. One of the best possibly in the school, except for," Slughorn paused in order to offer Harry a smile. "Well, your dear mother, Lily Evans."

"Erm, thanks." Harry replied, offering a weak smile.

"No need to thank me, my boy!" Slughorn responded jovially, giving a great laugh. "I made out on the deal it seems, getting a student with her same intuitive grasp of potion-making. It makes sense however, for good genes will out!"

It was Hermione's turn to scowl, while Harry's became even more embarrassed.

"And what is it you're doing here? Studying? Ah, just like your mother! She always had a book in her hands, though with that girl she could study half as much as she did and still receive perfect marks. Excellent, Harry, excellent, just don't push yourself too hard, of course. Make sure to take a break for some fun every now and again, eh?"

"Er, yes. Sure. Of course, sir." Harry responded, conscious of both Hermione and Ron's glares at the back of his head.

"Now your mother, she was—"

Harry's shifted instantly towards the door, and away from Slughorn, at the sound of loud footfalls in the corridor.

A moment later and Lily breezed into the room, followed close behind by James, Sirius, Remus, and Miranda. She stepped just inside the doorway and halted abruptly, almost causing James and Sirius to walk right into her. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes lit up, and slowly a smile appeared on her face at the sight of Slughorn bustling about. Finally! Finally, there was something about this horrible future of hers which was familiar, and that was overwhelmingly comforting. He was a little stouter, a little balder, but after all these years and Slughorn was still here in the dungeon, teaching Potions; she felt a swell of happiness and security, a feeling that everything would be alright in the end. Something hadn't changed!

Lily bounced over to Slughorn, beaming. "Hi, Professor Slughorn, I'm so—" She halted, realizing that he couldn't hear her at all.

To her even greater surprise, Slughorn turned around to face her, breaking off in his conversation to Harry mid-sentence. He practically jumped, catching his composure just in time. His dark eyes, prominent in his fleshy face, widened, his mouth formed a rather large "o", and he pressed a hand to his lips, shock written in every line of his face. His gaze swept her over, taking in her clothes, rumpled from having been slept in, her hair, messy in its haphazard ponytail, her youthful appearance, the sparkle in her eyes, the smile on her face. Slowly, his gaze shifted from her to Harry and back again.

"Why—why Harry, my dear boy." Slughorn managed, his voice wavering with shock and emotions. "Why this is—this is all—amazing."

"What do we do?" Hermione hissed, gripping Harry's arm tightly.

Suddenly that same shrill alarm which they had heard when Snape recognized them began again, until Lily managed to stop it with a quick swish of her wand. She was able to stop it because she had finally realized what it had all meant—the alarm, Snape's fit, Slughorn's seeing her—everything, and it was terrifying, and slightly dizzying. She could only stare at Slughorn while he stared back at her.

Slughorn nearly goggled when he saw Lily use her wand. "Why this—incredible. Brilliant, even!" He reached over and touched Lily's shoulder, jerking his hand away almost as quickly. "And she's corporeal! Harry, I am—I am impressed. Deeply impressed."

Hermione's nails bit into the flesh of Harry's upper arm. "What exactly do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked, in what was hopefully an innocent voice.

Slughorn laughed, though not quite so joyously, more subdued, startled, and confused. "No need to play coy, Harry. Take pride, boast. This is—it is simply incredible!" Slughorn exclaimed, eyes shining. "You—you brought back Lily Evans!"

* * *

A/N: I kept my promise and updated by the end of the weekend. ;) I also wrote an extra long section for you all to make up for my impending vacation. I will be off on vacation for a month, and will not have internet in my house, so I will not be able to post any long chapters here. So you have a choice: I can either a) wait until school starts up again to post updates, or b) post snippets that I write every now and then on possibly my livejournal or something elseto tide you all over until I get back. Your choice. :)

Also, please read and review! I will try and reply to each review individually, if anyone has any comments, suggestions, or questions they would like me to address personally. :)


	16. Possibility, Probability

"You brought back Lily Evans!" Slughorn exclaimed, his manner less triumphant than his tone conveyed. His eyes were wide and his hands shook slightly; he was clearly ill at ease. "Merlin's Beard, this is _astounding_!"

"Get back!" James hissed.

Miranda gasped, drawing a hand to her mouth. "What if he sees us, too?"

"He can't." Remus said softly, shaking his head, eyes gleaming with realization. Then, louder, "He won't."

Harry's eyes darted once in their direction. "I—er, no, I didn't." Harry protested to Slughorn, an icy fear gripping him. "I—I don't see anything! Do you?"

"No, nothing." Hermione and Ron chorused immediately. "Nothing at all."

"Come now, Harry, don't be shy. My eyes are not deceiving me." Slughorn walked slowly around Lily, staring at her with a mixture of shock, incredulousness, pleasure, amazement, and puzzlement, with maybe a tinge of trepidation. "She's right here."

"See, now would be the time to _get back _and _not_ be discovered." James prompted.

"Bugger that! He hasn't seen us yet, we could easily cas—" Sirius was cut off abruptly by James' hand across his mouth, and James roughly pulled him towards the door, despite Sirius' protestations.

"Ow!" James cried out, shoving Sirius away from him and to the floor. "You bit me!"

"Professor Slughorn won't see us." Remus affirmed, stopping the potential for a fight before it could cement in either James or Sirius' brain. "It's statistically unlikely, though it would be best not to draw such attention to ourselves just in case."

Sirius quieted, properly censured, while James grumbled and rubbed his aching hand.

Lily tried to stand as still as possible, eyes staring straight ahead, hearing James and the others withdraw slightly and quiet down, fearing that they too would be found out. It was most likely possible to explain away one odd occurrence, one person from the past, if you got really, really lucky, but several? Highly unlikely. Unfathomable. They would all be caught, all be found out, and she could not let that happen.

"She's not real!" Ron blurted. "She's an, erm," He gestured wildly, hoping to come up with some plausible explanation. "Er, a gh—"

"She's an illusion!" Hermione supplied quickly, silencing Ron with a _look_.

"Yes, yes, it must be an illusion. It's not as if she traveled through time or came back from the d—the _beyond_, or some other farfetched and impossible tale." Slughorn chuckled merrily at the thought of such an absurdity. "So an illusion, it must be, though a powerfully good one. A very sophisticated charm to be sure. Brilliantly executed. Where did you learn it, Harry?"

Harry looked to Hermione for help, not at all sure what would be best to say in this situation. If they could get Slughorn to believe Lily was indeed some kind of illusion, it could all end up all right. Possibly. Hopefully.

"From a book!" Hermione responded, her voice raising shrilly as it always did when she was under pressure and having to lie through her teeth. "We r-read it—in a book. I don't remember which—Harry wanted to try it because he, er, he—"

"Ah, you missed your mother, did you, Harry?" Slughorn's whole demeanor changed, softened. He looked at Harry, eyes filled with a profound sadness.

Harry managed a small, jerky nod.

"Understandable, understandable. It is, after all, nearly the anniversary of—of their—of that dread—of _it_."

Harry nodded again. He had not even realized it. Yes, it was nearly Halloween, but even now, knowing the truth, years after the fact, he still never put it together with the anniversary of his parents' deaths. His shoulders slumped. Hermione squeezed his hand.

Slughorn made a motion that seemed as if he wanted to pat Harry on the shoulder, offer some sort of consolation, but he halted awkwardly and could not go through with it. Instead, he turned back to Lily. "The likeness is…well, it's perfect. It's unnervingly uncanny. Now, my dear, you are endowed with the power to speak, as I heard you myself only moments ago, have you Lily's memories then? Or only what Harry recollects?"

Lily remained frozen, afraid to say a word and startled at the address.

"Harry, affirm for her that is alright to speak freely, please."

"Go ahead." Harry croaked.

"That settles it. On you go then."

Lily slowly turned her face to meet Slughorn's own. "My own memories, Professor Slughorn." She answered, voice wavering slightly. She had to play along. "What other memories would I have beyond my own?"

"Well that narrows it down, considerably. Still has memories intact and sense of self. Must have been a charm requiring and utilizing her essence…" Slughorn mused. "I may not teach Charms as a primary course, but I am quite familiar with the subject matter… Everyone experiments in their youth after all…" He glanced once more at Harry. "Had some of her prized possessions, I gather? Photographs? Undoubtedly. Books? Surely. Maybe a hairbrush or clothing or jewelry? Something close to her, something which was around or on her often enough to possibly capture a bit of who she was? A bit of her 'essence' so to speak?"

Harry nodded, unsure of what else he should do, and wary of saying anything which could get them all in a great deal of trouble. He was also not quite certain whether Slughorn was actually asking him, or merely inquiring aloud to himself.

"Yes, yes, that would suffice…though after all of these years? It's unlikely, though certainly not impossible or unheard of. A powerful charm though, very powerful. Unlikely to be performed so well by an underage wizard, though this lot has done many things unheard of for underage wizards before… Do you know how to reverse it, Harry?"

"Sir?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the sudden address.

"Do you know how to reverse it? Or is it time-sensitive? Will it dissipate by itself? Though with an incantation this strong that is improbable."

"Er, I don't know, sir. I don't remember which—"

"It was a whim, sir." Hermione supplied. "We should have thought it out more but—" She held out her hands in a gesture of supplication. "We're sorry."

"No need, no need, we can get it all fixed up, I am sure. In the same position, any of us would probably have attempted the same. Though this is quite a remarkable, laudable job Harry."

Slughorn began to walk around Lily again, pausing to take her hand or touch her shoulder to confirm that she was actually corporeal. Lily remained staring straight ahead, though she almost broke her stance when she heard Sirius begin chuckling at Slughorn's inspection, and made a mental promise to hit him later.

"Hmm…an illusion grounded in the essence of the person reflected, corporeal, and able to walk, talk, and access the original person's memories…it's extraordinary, possibly even unheard of, though there might be a reference to some similar situation a long time back, if I recall correctly."

"Really?" Hermione piped up, fascinated. "Someone actually did that?"

"Someone _else_ actually did that." Slughorn corrected with a proud smile in Harry's direction. "This is truly spectacular! An illusion, you say, and yet, she breathes! She breathes like a normal witch, and apparently can cast spells of her own volition." Off of Lily's surprised look, he added, "Yes, my dear, I could see you utter a spell, despite its being nonverbal—it's a trick you pick up once you've been around as long as I have. That spell was for what exactly? Calling off a Ward, it seemed at a glance."

"Among other things, Professor." Lily replied, smirking slightly.

"Ah, there's that sauciness I remember so well! I haven't had a student to give that much cheek since. It's a shame, really."

"I'm sure. They can't all be like me I suppose. I feel a bit bad for you in that respect, Professor." Lily felt relaxed, finally. It was like old times again.

Slughorn laughed heartily. "Ah, it is a true pity indeed. Makes life much less exciting. Though Miss Granger here seems able to give you a run for your money in the grades department."

"Ah, but not in sass?"

"No other would be comparable."

"As long as I retain that record, it's acceptable."

Slughorn laughed again, though this time he abruptly cut off into a sigh. "I do wish you could have been around longer—it was not fair that you had to be so young, when there are plenty like me who are past their prime and much more expendable." He gazed upon her with a profound sadness in his dark, gooseberry eyes.

"Life's just not fair, I guess." Lily managed to muster a smile. "But you're not so 'expendable' for ah but then who would mold impressionable young minds to the vital skill of potion making?"

"It might be ridiculous to stand here conversing with an illusion, some might call it 'senility' I suppose, but as you do have Lily's memories, why didn't you take the Felix Felices? I gave you a bottle to keep at all times in case—well in case of anything in those dark times. You might have—" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Lily felt like she had just been struck by lightening. Her head was spinning with this revelation. What if when they went back to their time they took Felix Felicis on the day _it_ was supposed to _happen_? "No you di—"

Slughorn must have noticed something change in her expression or the alteration in the tone of her voice, for he gasped, and backed away slightly. "It never occurred to me—what if—but that's impossible—but she—it never occurred to me!" Slughorn whirled around to face Harry. "Why is she so young?"

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"There is an error in age, there must be. For why would you conjureanillusion of herteenage self? _Why is your illusion so young_?"

"Er, she—it came out that way. I don't know why. She came here that way."

"Where would you get that age approximation? You didn't know her then, obviously, your memories are limited to her adulthood. Why would you want that age? One would assume you would conjure a parental illusion, an older, maternal figure, one more familiar, from which advice could be gleaned! Tell me then, why is she so young?"

"I don't know!" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and hissed: "Help!"

"Maybe we got the parameters confused." Hermione suggested meekly. "Put in 16 instead of 36, or some other such alteration in the incantation."

"It just _happened_."

Slughorn shook his head, an almost manic gleam in his eyes, and began to pace. "Utterly impossible at worst, improbable at best, especially when taking into account the past history of you three." Slughorn's gaze swept in Lily, a new appreciation in his features. "It is highly unlikely, and yet the only other alternative is even more unlikely! Unless—well, unless the other alternative, however unlikely, is the truth here!"

"Anyone else not getting all of this?" Ron whispered.

"All of us." Harry whispered back.

Slughorn walked right up to Lily, whipped out his wand, and said clearly and confidently, "Are you the _real_ Lily Evans, and not some conjured facsimile?"

Lily could say nothing. She wanted to look away but found she could not. There was a tightening in her chest; fear gripped her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry stiffen, watching her, waiting to see how she would answer.

Slughorn came closer, wand still drawn. Yet this time his voice was more gentle,and there was a curiosity in his dark eyes. "Are you?"

Lily bit her lip, before responding reluctantly, so softly it was barely audible: "Yes."

* * *

A/N:Yes, I am finally back at school and have balanced out my schedule so that I can write again. Thanks for bearing with me:) I hope you enjoyed this installment, and please tell me what you think. The plot thickens...


	17. Speaking of Future

**October 12, 1976…**  
**Two Days Ago**

"_So here we are, on the eve of the end of our reign at Hogwarts—"_

_"Sirius, you do realize it's only October?" Remus pointed out. "Early October. We have about seven months or something until we finish here."_

_Sirius pressed a bottle of Firewhiskey into his hands. "If you can sit there and think that clearly, you obviously have not had enough. Drink more." He ordered, in a no-nonsense tone._

_Remus raised an eyebrow at him, holding the bottle uncertainly. "I don't think this is the best use of our time. Drinking at the Astronomy Tower is pretty forbidden—there is a rule about it I swear—especially since I am a Prefect and Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl respectively."_

"_We will have none of this **'rules'** and **'responsibility'** nonsense. We will have **drinking** and **revelry**. Go on now. I'm watching you." Sirius prompted, glowering at him until Remus raised the bottle to his lips. "Good. Now that Moony has abandoned his pretense and joined us in the realm of the decently intoxicated, we can commence—"_

_Lily sighed, leaning back against the stone barrier running around the periphery of the Astronomy Tower. "Is this going to take forever?"_

"_It's going to take as long as it takes. Moony, pass our lady-friend here, the bottle. It looks like she needs it even more than you, if that is possible."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'lady-friend' and 'mental' under her breath. Aloud she added, "Then hurry up with it; I have an extra credit essay on Concealment Charms to edit—"_

"_No! I call **blasphemy**! There will be no talk of **schoolwork** here and now. The word is henceforth forbidden. This is hereby a Historic Moment in the Life of The Marauders. We're gathered here atop the Astro— What? Why the derisive snort, Miss Evans?"_

_Lily ran her fingers idly through James' already messy hair. "I just don't understand why whenever you get a little alcohol in your system, you start speaking to us with this overblown pomp and grandeur."_

"_Oh, you poor, misguided girl, 'Pomp and Grandeur' is my middle name." Off of everyone's skeptical looks, he amended, "One of my **many, many** middle names. Just after 'Irresistibly Debonair' and right before 'Eternal Ladies' Man.' And furthermore, at least when I indulge in the Firewhiskey, I don't spill secrets about my best friend's run—"_

"_OK, OK, never mind! Go on, Sirius, we're all right with you."_

"_What was that?" Miranda asked suspiciously, leaning forward from her position resting against Remus' shoulder. "What secrets did you spill about me?"_

"_Nothing. None. I am the best Secret Keeper, ever. I swear." _

_Miranda leaned back into Remus, with a look which plainly said, _We'll talk about this later.

_Sirius smirked. "Yes, Dumbledore himself couldn't be a better Secret Keeper."_

"_I'm not afraid to hit you—"_

"_When are we actually gonna get on with this?" Peter wondered, sitting cross-legged, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands. "I want to hear what Padfoot was saying. It sounded like it was actually getting somewhere."_

"_Thank you, Wormtail. Take note, everyone: here is a stalwart and loyal compatriot."_

"_This time at least." Miranda joked, leaning her head on Remus' shoulder._

"_I will choose to take that as a complement."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_Stalwart? Are you sure that's what you mean?" James sniggered, lifting his head up from Lily's lap. "I don't know if that would be the right adjective for him."_

"_Fine, he is a noble and loyal comrade. Nobeler and loyaler than you lot."_

"_Much better." James approved, sitting up a little and taking snatching the bottle._

"_Is it trendy now to bastardize the English language?" Lily muttered. "Was there a owl about it that I somehow missed?"_

"_I have been wondering the same thing." Remus said softly from her left, grinning at her. "For several years. Ever since I met those two."_

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

"_Because you have become jaded and unfun during the course of your boring and unfun childhood." Sirius retorted. "And I know 'unfun' isn't a word in the stricter sense, but who cares about stricter senses anyway? I mean no one even knows what a 'stricter sense' really is. Ah hah! Language holds no restraints on Sirius Black!" _

"_Apparently nothing does." Lily remarked dryly._

"_Exactly. Which is why I am always fun and you are tragically, often unfun." Sirius paused to remove a lighter and cigarette from the pocket of his brand new leather jacket. "See how I did that?" He bragged. "I made the word my own and now it's a real word." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. Any outsider would have been able to see the quintessential Sirius in that instant, stretched out in muggle clothes, clothes he had never been allowed to wear while living at home, a cigarette in one hand and bottle of Firewhiskey in the other, hair long, unshorn and tousled by the night breeze, a roguish grin and sparkling grey eyes adding animation to a handsome yet haughty face._

"_You seem to be getting on better, mate." James observed. "Since you bought a flat."_

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm my own man." Sirius replied, though the smile he shot to his best friend was strained around the edges, his tone was more subdued, and his eyes darkened for an instant. "A lone wolf." He added, with a more natural grin to Remus, tapping his friend in the side with the bottle. "Eh, Moony?"_

"_Something of the sort. An energetic, attention-craving dog who doesn't want to be 'lone', more like."_

"_Oh, Moony, you always had a way with words. We are truly two of a kind."_

"_Hey! Your best friend is **right here**, you know." James protested._

"_We noble creatures are three of a kind, of three very different kinds." Sirius amended._

"_I don't believe that made much logical sense."_

"_Why need logic and sense when you have feeling?" Sirius proclaimed._

"_It might be the Firewhiskey talking, but that seems like it made some sense…I mean, er, made some feeling?"_

_Sirius chuckled. "Ah, Prongs, my only true drinking buddy. You are **smashed**."_

"_Are you feeling that or logical-ing it?"_

_Both boys dissolved into laugher as if it were the wittiest reply of all time. Lily put her head in her hands, losing all faith in humanity. Miranda snorted, laughing amused more by their antics then by the statement. Peter looked from James to Sirius, smiling slightly, not sure whether he was supposed to laugh or not. He settled for a half-chuckle._

_Remus shook his head. "I think a part of my language-loving soul just died."_

_Peter gazed round the group uneasily, not liking the fact that he was left out on the joke, and wanting to be a part of the conversation again. "Do you talk to anyone in your family?" Peter blurted, curiously, giving Sirius his undivided attention._

_Sirius' lightheartedness ended abruptly. "Do you talk to anyone in yours?" Sirius retorted nastily, clearly as an automatic reflex._

_Peter looked taken aback. "W-well, y-yeah, of course!" Peter stammered. "I-I mean, I talk to my mom, you know, not my d—I just meant—you know with your parents—it wasn't a very c-clean break. Right?"_

_Sirius took a deep breath and seemed to regain his composure, though his eyes seemed somewhat dark and haunted…although perhaps that was just a trick of light. "No, I get it. I'm fine. Really." He affirmed, not liking the mixture of surprise and worry he found on the faces of his friends, rubbing a hand across his face anxiously, almost burning himself with the lit end of his cigarette. "I get an owl from Andromeda, sometimes—she's busy, taking care of her kid, that sort of thing—and Uncle Alphard owled me all the time until he—until he couldn't anymore. And whenever I go in Dumbledore's office—which is fairly often, I guess—Phineas gets cheeky with me, but that's it. And I'm happy about that. Really happy. I like my solitude. Who wouldn't? Not me." He quickly took a large gulp of Firewhiskey in order to once again not see the concern pass over his friends' faces. "See? I'm fine."_

_Remus crossed his arms and gazed shrewdly at Sirius, remaining unconvinced. To him it appeared that those who made declarative statements affirming how fine they were, were not fine in the least. Remus wondered why it was so hard for Sirius to just be genuine._

"_Oh, come now, Pads, you have a great future as a free man in front of you!" James cheered him, appealing to his true Sirius nature, along with the alcohol coursing through him. "No restraints, all feelings, remember?"_

"_Yeah! Yeah, Prongs, you're right!" Sirius did appear considerably cheered. It was always shocking just how quickly Sirius could vacillate from one emotion to another in mere seconds. "Certainly, my equally unrestrained comrade-in-arms!"_

"_Yes, we have a free future, a life that knows no bounds!"_

"_Of action!"_

"_And excitement!"_

_Remus sighed. "Don't mean to bring the revelry down, but at least you **have** a future. More than I have, anyway."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded. "You have a lot of future. You have plenty of future. You have future to spare. You have future spewing from you in little invisible rays, like some kind of future radiation waves."_

"_I'm not entirely sure that made sense, but I understand the sentiment behind the words. And that's good of you to…feel?"_

"_I'm just surprised Sirius knows what radiation **is**." Lily remarked, peering over at him. "After all, he **did** use it in a sentence. Correctly."_

"_Which is a feat unto itself." Miranda added._

"_Moony, Prongs, please inform your girlfriends that I am not above hexing a lady."_

"_Lady?" Peter repeated._

_Sirius grinned at him. "And I am less above hexing abominations to the title of 'lady'."_

"_Abomination?" Lily demanded._

_Miranda reached for her wand. "Oh, you **will** take that back."_

"_I won't. I can say what I want."_

"_Honestly, Moony, is this about your—your **furry little problem**?" James suddenly burst out. "Is that the cause of your weird downer mood? Because you know that's not a big deal—"_

_Remus sighed. "To the contrary: lycanthropy is quite a big deal. To everyone besides all of you, apparently. In the real world, the world beyond here," Remus gestured grandly to the Hogwarts grounds all around them, "to them it's a big problem. I probably won't even get a job."_

"_Piffle." Sirius waved away his concerns. "You're the smartest guy I know. You've got an entire library stored up in that massive head of yours. You'll get a job like **that**." Sirius informed him, snapping his fingers for emphasis, not noticing Remus touching his forehead gingerly, in an unconscious gesture of insecurity._

"_Unless the legislation that Umbridge woman is pushing goes through." Peter supplied. "The one about mandatory registering of beast and being 'half-breed' status when applying for jobs. I read about it in the **Prophet**. It has that 'Dangerous Creatures Occupational Restrictions' clause."_

"_That isn't helping matters, Wormtail." James hissed._

_Remus sighed once more, clearly dejected and miserable, and held out a hand. "Give me the Firewhiskey."_

"_Nuh-uh, because that would be drinking to drown out a problem, not drinking to have fun, which I don't support, and I am not about to be your—your enabler!" Sirius exclaimed, snatching the bottle from James and hugging it tightly to his chest, all in typical overly dramatic faction, yet with a great deal of logic to his avowal._

_Remus stared his brazenly in the face, light brown eyes sternly fixed on stormy grey, and wiggled his fingers impatiently. "Sirius, the Firewhiskey." _

_He looked so unmovable in his position that Sirius reluctantly handed over the bottle, surprised at himself for attempting to arrest the alcohol consumption of anyone, least of all Moony I-Never-Drink-Firewhiskey-Because-It's-Irresponsible Lupin. "Drink up, mate." Sirius added lamely._

"_Speaking of futures…" Lily remarked, removing a crumpled letter edged in gold from her robes._

"_What's that?" Peter asked, leaning in eagerly._

"_It's a letter from the Ministry. I got it a few days ago."_

"_And?" Sirius prompted._

_Lily took a deep breath before responding. "It is a request for me to apply to the Auror Training Program."_

"_No!" Sirius gaped, snatching the paper from Lily's fingers and reading it hurriedly. His eyes widened. "It is! You've been holding out on us!"_

"_Where did you—how did you—what?" James demanded, baffled._

_Lily brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I know. I mean, I'm not going to take it, obviously, but it surprising, and fairly flattering."_

"_Why?" Miranda questioned. "It seems like a good opportunity."_

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sirius exclaimed, brandishing the letter. "You get offered—practically begged—to become an Auror, and **you're not going to take it**? What is wrong with you? Prongs, you must get sense into your girlfriend at once!"_

"_No, it's futile, don't even try. The whole Auror thing might be perfect for you guys, but I've been thinking about it…and it just really isn't for me."_

"_But—why—this doesn't make any sense!"_

_Sirius put his hand to his chest. "I think I'm having a heart attack from shock and—and disapproval!"_

"_Lily, it's one of the most prestigious, hard-to-get-into Ministry positions. You're mad not to take it." Miranda shook her head in dismay. "It's like I don't even know my best friend anymore."_

_Sirius seized Peter practically around the neck, drawing him close enough for Peter to smell the mingled scents of Firewhiskey, cigarettes, and pie on his breath. "This just proves that Wormtail is the only **real friend** here. He never changes, never gets mad notions into his head, never horribly shocks and disappoints the rest of us. Unlike some other redheaded female who is now DEAD TO ME! DEAD!"_

_Peter shifted slightly, trying to get into a position where he would be better able to breathe. Instead, he only succeeded in being drawn in more viciously by the irascible Sirius. Peter wondered idly at the fact that Sirius' breath always carried a faint trace of pie, even if he had not actually been witnessed eating any in days._

"_Frankly, it is too dangerous. Especially with this Voldemort situation—"_

"_Which is precisely why we need more qualified Aurors! To kill all the—the bad wizards. It's for the good of wizardkind. And we can get a piece of the action!"_

"_So much for 'being dead to you.' It's capture, not kill, Sirius." Lily corrected. "And that's just it! I would rather not live my life in fear of meeting some horrible end, like being maimed or—or murdered or something! No thank you. I would rather live out my life in peace and relative safety and solitude, away from the 'action'. I don't have the death wish you all seem to cultivate and cherish."_

"_Where is your sense of adventure?" Sirius demanded, scandalized._

"_It has been supplanted by common sense and a desire to **not** get myself killed."_

"_Actually, I think those reasons are quite sound—" Remus began._

"_No, Moony, they're not. They're mental and un-wizardly!"_

"_Sirius, honestly, I would rather not press this further. It was hard enough for me to comprehend turning down such a job offer—but I have received an offer for something much more true to who I am."_

"_What could possibly be better for all wizardkind than being an Auror?"_

_Lily smiled. "A fellowship with St. Mungo's. I'm going to be a Healer. Professor McGonagall called me into her office to tell me that they accepted my application."_

"_Were we supposed to have s-sent out job applications?" Peter questioned, finally disentangling himself from Sirius and suddenly nervous. "Have the rest of you? N-no one said we h-had to have them sent out already."_

"_No, that's just Lily being an overachiever again." James explained._

"_Actually, that's 'just Lily being smart'." Lily corrected. "I applied at the end of last term because I know they always have a waiting list. So see Sirius, I will be doing 'something for the good of wizardkind' after all."_

"_Not as cool and exciting as catching bad wizards though."_

"_Yes, nothing so glamorous." She agreed. "But since when has my life ever been glamorous? Sirius, can I have your lighter?"_

"_Sure." Sirius replied, handing it over, a look of suspicion in his eyes._

"_Thanks." Lily took Sirius' lighter and set the whole letter ablaze. "That's not going to be my life. I'll take the boring, unglamorous, safe, not-being-murdered life, thanks." _

_They all sat and watched the flames lick up the page, burning the gold embossed Ministry emblem at the letter's head._

_Lily dropped the letter to the stone floor with a flourish. "To new beginnings and promising futures!"_

"_To action and excitement." Accentuated by a fresh plume of cigarette smoke spiraling into the air. "And lots of women! Ow!"_

"_To fame and glory!" A quick adjustment to glasses to keep them from sliding off of his nose. "And I'll have to add, to always being remembered!"_

_A toss of long brown hair over a shoulder. "To self-fulfillment and—hopefully—happy endings!"_

_Spoken softly and earnestly, "To knowledge and compassion."_

"_T-to success and—er, and—power! Right?"_

_They chorused, "Right!"_

_They watched the letter blacken and char until only ashes remained._

* * *

_Dumbledore smiled, stepping back into the shadows and quietly descending the steps to the Astronomy Tower. He had heard a report of 'strange goings on' there, and gone to investigate, only to find there was no need to intervene at all. Why spoil a 'Historic Moment in the Life of The Marauders'? After all, there was certain to be another time where the group would be found with Firewhiskey on their persons. Best to let one live in the moment._

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back into his comfortable desk chair, file folder in his hand, allowing himself the reward to prop his feet on the desktop, as he had watched so many students do in his years at Hogwarts. It had taken quite a bit of searching, but he had finally found the document he was looking for, the document he felt might shed a good deal of light upon the strange goings on in the school lately. Something Severus had mentioned in the hospital wing earlier had resonated with Dumbledore, pulling at the back of his mind, consuming his thoughts like an itch which desperately needed to be scratched. And scratched it would be. He removed the document from its folder and began to read.

_Perception and Illusion:  
__A Theory of Future Implications for Concealment Charms_

_Proposed by Lily Evans _

_13 October, 1976_

_The phrase 'hiding in plain sight' is assumed to only be true for invisibility cloaks or complex spells to enact invisibility. However, what if utter concealment was much more simple and affordable? The future of Concealment Charms could very likely rest on the interweaving of Acceptance and Ignorance Charms to create an effect of invisibility. To truly hide in plain sight one needs only to…_

A grin slowly spread across Dumbledore's face as he read. Yes, it appeared this document was just the thing he was looking for…

* * *

A/N: I actually updated pretty quickly, yay! It is a chapter which came to me quite fast and is quite long compared to other chapters...don't get too used to it :). I hope you all like this chapter, as I really do, although it is more of a backstory, setting a contrast for the events which have happened thus far (and will happen in the future). I wanted to go for a sense of who the Marauders were before the time traveling happened, what they were like as a unit in their time. However, the plot of the story _is_ moved forward in the second part. Please tell me what you think, as I would really value what you have to say about this digression of sorts. I am considering altering it into a one-shot as well.


End file.
